Harry Potter and the Order's Last Stand
by SiriusBlackLivesOn
Summary: Harry Potter is in his Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or is he? Harry has to make a decision to either go to find the Horcruxes or stay for one last year at school. There are Half Blood Prince Spoilers. Chapter 13.
1. Revelations

**Chapter One: Revelations**

It was nearing midnight and in Little Whinging, Surrey, everyone was sleeping or so it seemed. In Number Four Privet Drive, there was one boy that was tall yet very thin with messy jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and most special, a lightning bolt shaped scar. This scar was not any ordinary scar. As a matter of fact, neither was the boy. The boy was a wizard. When Harry Potter was only a year old, the most powerful dark wizard attempted to kill him because of a prophacy but had failed. It turns out that his parent's friend Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he was called at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been working for Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black, who was James and Lily Potter's friend was blamed and eventually broke out of the wizarding prison of Azkaban until he was stunned by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and fell through a veil in the Department of Mysterys. Only a few weeks ago, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore was murdered. Murdered by a man that Harry hated but Dumbledore trusted. Harry sat there thinking about this all week until he drifted into sleep.

Harry was standing in a tower next to Dumbledore. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy point his wand at Dumbledore but he wasn't able to do it. He then looks at the ground and notices he cannot see himself. Harry turns his head towards the door and who came in? None other than Severus Snape.

'We've got a problem, Snape,' said Amycus, pointing his wand at Dumbledore, 'the boy doesn't seem able -'

Amycus was interupted by a weak and pleading voice. One from a weakened Dumbledore.

'Severus ...'

'Professor no! He's going to kill you!' Harry shouted at the dream Dumbledore but no one heard him.

'Severus ... Please ...'

In a slow motion, Snape moved his wand up to Dumbledore's chest. Harry lunged in front of Dumbledore, shielding him but Snape still did it.

_'Avada Kedavra_!'

Harry yelled and then the room changed. He was looking down at a tired Snape and Malfoy. They didn't look well.

'Severus, I would like to congratulate you on your great work. Doing what this one here couldn't achieve. But it was Draco's mission, and not yours.' Harry said as he raised his right arm up, pointing at Snape, '_Crucio_!'

Snape screamed in pain and then Harry turned his attention to Draco. Harry could feel a smile go over his face as Draco looked at him. He gestured to Malfoy and he stood up and walked to Harry. Harry pulled up the sleeve of Draco's robe and pressed on the tatoo of a skull with a snake going through it. It turned jet black and Malfoy yelled in pain. Malfoy went back onto his knee next to Snape and Harry began so speak.

'As for you young Malfoy, you brought the Death Eaters into the castle and I already awarded you. Your father has been released from Azkaban, because of your work.'

Suddenly, many people in black robes appeared around them all. Harry looked up and noticed that only the dead were missing and none remained in Azkaban.

'What a glorious day this is. All of the living Death Eaters are present. Lucius, Narcissa remove your masks and take a look at your brave son. The one who restored the Malfoy honor,' Harry said slowly. Draco looked at his father who was smiling and then at his mother who was paler than ever. Harry looked back at Malfoy and raised his wand, smiling, '_Avada Kedavra_!'

The youngest Malfoy fell to the ground, eyes wide open in fear. Narcissa screamed and Lucius just smiled. Harry then woke up with a sharp pain coming from his scar. At the same time, Harry heard a vacuum cleaner in the house, cleaning the halls. Harry sat up and walked towards his door when a pecking noise was heard on the window. Turning around he saw a brown owl that was fairly large in size. Tied to it's left talon was a newspaper, and on its right was a pouch. Harry took the newspaper and dropped a knut into the pouch. Harry unrolled the newspaper to learn what Voldemort was up to.

_'Breakout From Azkaban ... Again'_

_Lucius Malfoy, imprisoned in the wizarding prison Azkaban nearly a year and a half ago was the last remaining death eater. It seems You-Know-Who didn't free him because of some miscalculation of Malfoys. He is now out of the prison and is no where to be found. Probally united with his family, who are also hiding. Draco Malfoy, a name mentioned quite alot in the last few weeks along with Severus Snape, ex-Potions Master and Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher were responsible with Albus Dumbledore's death. If you see anyone of the Malfoys or Severus Snape, report them to the Minister of Magic right away. _

Under the writing was two pictures. One of the Malfoy family and another of Snape. In the pictures, Narcissa Malfoy didn't look as tired as she did in the dream of Harrys. Snape looked the same as always, that greasy haired git. Harry sat up putting the newspaper down. That was all he needed to know. His dream was true. Harry smirked as he walked downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard his Uncle Vernon, a man who was rather big and had not much neck, watching the morning news. Harry entered the kitchen where he saw his Aunt Petunia, a skinny but yet fairly tall woman looking through the curtains over to her neighbours at Number Six and Eight across the road. Sitting at the table was his cousin, Dudley. Dudley was blond haired and was big like his father, but was beginning to get smaller. Three years ago the whole family was forced to go on a diet. Petunia cut some fruit and carried it over to Dudley and then Harry went to make some toast for himself.

Petunia glared at Harry and then shoved some fruit at him, 'You cannot have that! Take this fruit and then go and do something!'

Harry ate the small amount of fruit that he got and then he went to watch the news or at least try. Harry entered the room and his uncle glared at him, 'What are you doing? Trying to learn what us normal folk are doing while you are in that -' Uncle Vernon began, 'that freak school of yours?'

'No, I just came because I got nothing else to do. I cannot leave the house until my birthday because I don't want to be killed, not yet anyways.'

As Harry was about to sit down, a small owl that could be mistaken for a snitch flew into the room, chirping wildly. Harry grabbed it before his uncle would notice and ran to his room. Closing the door, Harry undid the letter tied from its leg. Harry knew as soon as the bird entered the room that it was from his best friend, Ron Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_We were all wondering if you would like to stay with us for the rest of summer holiday after your birthday, you know to keep the promise you made to Professor Dumbledore. I also heard from my mom that Hogwarts will be opened. Letters come at the end of the month. Write back after your birthday, or before it! By the way, after your birthday we should do the Apparation test. _

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Ron._

Harry put the letter down and then went to lay down. He fell asleep once again and began having another dream. Harry looked down at Severus Snape and a few of his followers. 'What was it you wanted to tell me?' Harry spoke in a deep voice that wasn't his own.

'I wasn't here to tell you something my lord, only to ask a simple favour.' Snape began, looking at Harry. He nodded and Snape continued, 'I was wanting to know if I could use some of the lower death eaters to help me with something that I have been thinking about. It involves a phoenix...' He said with a smirk. Harry nodded and then woke up. These dreams happened for weeks until finally one day, Harry woke up and looked over at his clock. It was quarter to midnight and then he would be of legal age. Harry sat up and looked around his room. Books of his were scattered around the room and Harry began to pick them up. He then realised, why not wait fifteen minutes and use magic to do it? Fifteen minutes passed and Harry looked at the clock. He was seventeen years old and now could use magic. He placed all the books on his bed and cast a Reducio Spell, shrinking the books and placing them in his trunk. He then took all the things he figured he would need and the last thing he did in his room was take out a piece of parchment and wrote a note.

_Dear Family,_

_By the time you wake up I will be gone. Feel free to do whatever you please to Dudley's second room. As for me, you may never see me again and I don't know if this is good or bad. I just want to say thanks for giving me a place to stay. _

_Farewell, _

_Harry Potter_

Harry dropped the note out on the kitchen table and walked outside. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and looked at his trunk. He aimed his wand at it but then he heard a voice.

'Fifty points from Griffindor, Potter.'

Harry turned around and Severus Snape was standing there in Death Eater robes. He began to laugh and Harry started to boil.

'You killed him! And then you brought Malfoy to Voldemort and he was killed!' Harry shouted.

'I didn't know that was in the Daily Prophet. We must have a spy with us then? Or did you see it in a dream Potter? It makes you feel important doesn't it? Makes you feel big, just like your father felt when he would attack me!' Snape said with a cold look on his face, 'I should kill you right now, but what fun would that be for the dark lord?'

Snape doesnt notice as he is placed in the leg locker curse by Harry. '_Accio Wand_!' Harry shouted as Snape's wand came flying to him. Somehow Snape manages to get up and looks at Harry.

'Attacking an old man off guard? How unfair.' Snape said with a smirk, '_Accio Wand_!

'Look what you did! You killed someone who was weakened and asking for help! You are worse than me! I am going to laugh when you are killed!' Harry shouted as people began looking out of the window. Vernon Dursley looked down seeing a man in a cloak laughing as someone yelled, '_Sectumsempra_!'

Snape began to move around like invisible swords were coming at him. That was because, there was. Suddenly a piercing scream was heard as a cut hit his chest, Harry moved closer, more cuts happening. Snape fell to the ground as the cutting stopped, but he continued to bleed. Harry pointed his wand at Snape's throat and smiled evily.

'_Avada Kedav_-'

Harry's wand flew from his hand onto the other side of the road as Mad-Eye Moody stood there wand raised. He had done a wordless disarming spell. Harry ran for his wand and by the time he picked it up, a popping sound was heard and Snape was gone. 'What was that for! I almost had him!'

'You almost made yourself go as low as he did. You were about to do the killing curse to him! Come on. We have to get you to headquarters.' Moody said as he looked at Harry.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

'You listen Potter, I am apparating you to the headquarters for you to present information. And please try not to yell at anyone. I have to say, I am impressed at the skills of your spells but you have to much anger and it is threatening you. Learn to control your anger if not for the Order, then for Albus.' Moody said as grabbed Harry's trunk. He looked at the cage with Hedwig inside of it and opened the door. Hedwig flew out and then Moody grabbed onto the trunk.

'So we are doing side along apparation?' Harry asked, which he then realised was a stupid question.

'Potter, you know what was a stupid question. You can't apparate yet,' Moody began and then thought for a moment, 'well even if you can, it is illegal to do it. Come on, grab onto my arm and we will be off.'

Harry reached up to Moody's arm and with a popping sound they vanished. Another popping sound was heard and they were outside of two buildings. Harry remembered the note he had recieved two years ago and a house began to form. Moody and Harry walked into the building and walked through a dark room. The house looked the same as when he was there in his fifth year, except it was cleaned more. Mrs. Weasley and some of the other members must of cleaned it.

'In here Potter. The meeting has already started.'

Harry and Mad-Eye Moody entered a room where Arthur and Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and quite a few more wizards sat. Moody took a seat and Harry just looked at everybody.

'Come on Harry, take a seat next to me,' Remus said to Harry while pointing at an empty chair next to him, 'we need to continue this meeting you know.'

Harry quickly sat down and looked over to Moody, with his eye looking around at everybody. Remus stood up and began to present some of his latest findings.

'Greyback is still capturing people. More and more children and adults keep showing up. He is starting to think that there is a spy and it turns out that the Death Eaters are capturing people for him.' Remus concluded and then sat down.

Professor McGonagall stood up and began to talk to the whole group, 'It seems that Lucius Malfoy broke out of Azkaban. The Daily Prophet didn't give us much information but it also spoke of Draco and Narcissa, as well as Severus. It seems they won't be found until the Death Eaters attempt another killing on the Order. If anyone has anything to add before we conclude this meeting, stand up now.'

Harry stood up and everybody looked at him. Everyone was sitting now except Harry who was thinking of where to begin. 'I knew he escaped. Then the next day it was in the Prophet. I had a dream. Snape, Draco, and all the Death Eaters. Snape got the off easy, with a warning by Voldemort and Draco was rewarded. His father was brought back from Azkaban. Voldemort made Narcissa and Lucius remove their masks to see what kind of man their son had become. He then killed Draco.'

Harry sat down and then Moody looked at Harry. He nodded and Harry stood up again. 'Also, I was leaving to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys, at midnight when I turned seventeen. I packed my stuff and was on my way when Snape came and began talking. I attempted to leg lock him and then took his wand and was going to try and reach you by Floo powder from Mrs. Figg's house, but he did wandless and nonverbal countercurse. He took his wand back and began talking about how it isn't fair to attack people when they are not ready and I got angry at the fact he did the same thing to Professor Dumbledore. I used his own spell on him and began to cut him up, injuring him badly and was going to finish the job when Moody disarmed me.'

'So Malfoy is dead?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, the Avada Kedavra. He looked terrified.' Harry replied.

'He died the way Regalus died. At the hands of You-Know-Who ...' Molly said quietly.

Lupin stood up and looked around at everybody before speaking again, 'Is that all? Okay, dismissed. Harry, come with me.'

Lupin and Harry walked up some stairs and down the hall. Harry looked and saw the room where he slept two years ago, and up ahead the room where Buckbeak had lived. He then noticed three other rooms. One, he knew Fred and George were sleeping in two years ago but didn't know what the other two were. He looked at them and knew they were probally Sirius and Regalus's rooms. He looked at Lupin and a weak smile went on Lupin's face.

'So you still are having dreams? I thought so. If you ever need to talk to me, you can always write or come see me at Hogwarts. Yes, I am teaching there this year. When McGonagall offered me the job she said that if Sirius was alive, she would give him the Transfiguration spot. I understand if you don't return to school. McGonagall has been looking all month for a Transfiguration Teacher and has yet to find one. I have no idea what you and Dumbledore had planned and I am not going to force you to tell me what it was.' Lupin said slowly.

'Yeah, I would have to ask Dumbledore that before telling you, and Lupin, who lived in these rooms?' Harry asked.

'That one, was Sirius's. The other belonged to his brother, but Alohamora won't open it. Oh well. I hear Molly calling you. Better get going.' Lupin explained to Harry as they walked down the hall. Sure enough, Molly did call but not loud enough to wake the portrait of Sirius's mother.

'Are you ready dear?' Mrs. Weasley asked, 'It is almost six in the morning now. Our meeting ran a bit long didn't it?'

'Yeah, it did. I am allowed to tell Ron and Hermione about what happened to me right?' Harry asked quietly, so no one else would hear.

'Of course. You all are of legal age now. Just don't be telling them confidential Order information.' Mrs. Weasley told him.

'Okay, the Floo Network connecting to everyone's houses is set up. We got ten minutes. Quick quick!' Mr. Weasley told everyone who was at the fireplace.

Lupin stepped into the fireplace, and then vanished, then Tonks, followed by Professor McGonagall, then Mrs. Weasley and then Mad-Eye Moody. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and handed him some Floo Powder. Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder to the ground saying 'The Burrow!' and green flames appeared as Harry was shot off. Harry landed in the Weasley's house, dizzy and tired. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair looking at her clock that told the status of every family member. Arthur Weasley was travelling, Bill and Charlie were sleeping, as well as Ginny, Fred, George, and the same for Percy. Arthur appeared in the room and he sat down.

'Harry, Ron is awake I believe. Go on upstairs.' Mrs. Weasley said as Harry got a clear head. He climbed the stairs and saw Ron writing at a desk and about to send a note off. Tying it to his bird's leg, he pushed it out of the window. Harry knocked on the door and walked in, tired.'

'Hello Ron. I see you are sending letters?' Harry said to Ron grinning.

'Harry! I was just sending you a happy birthday letter. At least Pig will get some exercise. So how was the trip here?' Ron asked.

'Horrible. It was also good in a way. It would of been better if Mad-Eye wasn't there though.'

'Moody accompanied someone to pick you up? Well I suppose so since it is dangerous.' Ron said this quietly.

'No. I was coming here at Midnight, setting everything up to fly off and Snape came. I almost had him. One spell away and Moody came.' Harry told Ron.

Ron looked shocked at this. 'Malfoy probally sent Snape, right?'

'No. Malfoy is dead. He was killed almost two weeks ago by Voldemort.' Ron jumped when Harry said the name.

Ron looked at Harry and then asked another question. 'What about Lucius? What did he do?'

'He smiled. I think he was glad that Draco died.'

'Well, lets change the subject. What about Hogwarts? Surely you know what is happening to Hogwarts? Mum said she won't tell me and will only let me find out if I actually go.' Ron said angrily in both a statement and a question.

'Well, all I know is McGonagall is looking for a Transfiguration teacher and already has a Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher.'

'Defence was filled before Transfiguration? Both jobs are cursed though. You vanish or something bad happens when you are doing the Defence, while people with the Transfiguration become the Head of Hogwarts eventually.' Ron said sarcastically.

'Yeah, well Professor Lupin said he understands if we don't come to school and miss his classes,' Harry stated this and Ron's face lit up, 'I think I might go, just so I will be able to get a job after we defeat Voldemort.'

Ron shuddered and then began to speak to Harry, 'Well you wouldn't have a hard time finding a job if you do kill him. The ministry would be all over you. Just like they were with Dumbledore. Mr. Potter, what do you think about this? Mr. Potter, do you want to be Minister of Magic, Mr. Potter ...'

'All right enough! I get what you mean. How about this. We go to school, and then we go after Voldemort?' Harry asked.

Ron nodded and Harry took a quill and a piece of parchment. He quickly wrote that they would be coming. He didn't write Hermione's name because Ron thought it would be funny if she showed up to The Burrow only to discover that everyone was at school. They walked downstairs to see Bill writing invitations to his wedding. Harry looked over his shoulder and Bill noticed him there.

'Oh, Harry here. Since you are here I'll give you the invitiation right now. Inside is the invitation and on the day of the wedding, tomorrow, the cards will become portkeys. You just have to tap it with your wand on that day and you will appear at the wedding place. We are doing this so the Death Eaters cannot interfire.' Bill explained to his brother and Harry. Harry smiled and then popping sounds were heard. Fred and George were home, and Ginny was just waking up. Charlie was outside already and Harry shouted out to them all. 'Quiddich.. Three on Four! Me and two others vs. four!'

Bill sat up and grinned looking at the group of redheads and harry.


	3. A Wedding and an Apology

**Chapter 3: A Wedding And An Apology**

Exhausted from a game of quidditch, Harry entered The Burrow to lay down and get rested up. Before going to sleep Harry looked at the invitiation. It had his name written on it and Harry unfolded it. Looking at it, he began to read it.

_You have been invited to the wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. _

_The wedding will take place on August the twenty first. The reception will start at 4:00 Pm, and will end at 7:00 Pm. Dinner will be included and after that from 7:30 Pm to 1:30 Pm, it will be a party of sorts. Music, Dancing, and more. _

_Make sure to pick up some dress robes before coming. _

_Hope you can come, _

_The soon to be Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley._

Harry put these away and before leaving he attempted to clear his mind, practising the Occlumency theory, but he doubted that it would work. Harry fell asleep immediately and began having dreams. In his dream he was surrounded by Death Eaters, and up came Greyback. Harry was about to be scratched but Wormtail cast a spell at Greyback, scaring him. Harry was running and then tripped. A man walked up to him and Harry looked up. It was Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Harry and laughed. 'How do you feel Harry?' Voldemort put his wand onto Harry's throat and then Harry was blasted back. Everything turned black and he heard his voice again. 'How do you feel Harry?'

Harry realised he was awake and pulled his wand from his pocket and shouted out '_Stupefy_!' Harry looked and saw that he stunned Hermione Granger, one of his muggleborn friends. She had bushy hair and was laying on the ground. Ron began to laugh and looked at her.

'Brilliant, Harry! Was she messing your dream up? She kept saying How do you feel Harry?' Ron tried his best to make it in a higher voice, imitating Hermione. Suddenly Ron got smacked in the back of the head and Ginny was standing there.

'Do you think that is funny Ron? It isn't!' Ginny yelled, almost matching the way her mother would yell at the twins, Fred and George.

'_Ennervate_.' Ron said slowly. Hermione sat up and looked at Harry.

'I heard what happened the other day when you were leaving Privet Drive. I also heard you and Ron are going back to school. So am I. My parents said I couldn't go with you guys if you did leave school.' she said quickly.

'Well, you weren't supposed to tell them. That is one reason you wouldn't be coming with us. What if we change our minds? You parents are bound to ask McGonagall if you are still at school.' Harry said sadly because he didn't mean to do what happened.

'Harry, I don't know if you heard because you were sleeping, you need to bring Mrs. Weasley your dress robes. Luckily, Ron's was was to big so he didn't need to get his replaced because George and Fred didn't know the size. Mrs. Weasley will just make it bigger. Hermione explained to Harry. He walked over to his trunk, and opened it. Inside, he moved some things around and found the dress robe. He took it out and walked downstairs to Mrs. Weasley and put it on the pile. He turned around and went back up to the room and through a window came an owl. Harry took the letter off of it and looked at it. The handwriting was none he had ever seen before.

_Potter,_

_It was a bad idea to attempt and kill me. I know you were close but even if that old auror didn't show up, you wouldn't be able to do an unforgibable. That isn't like your father, or your mother. Well, your father would find it amusing if his son killed old Severus Snape with the Avada Kedavra curse right? Next time we meet, be prepared for the fight of your life. You will be seeing me sooner than you thing. _

_Severus Snape._

Harry crumpled the paper and then blasted it with fire from his wand. Several hours later, each person in the house were in the kitchen. The only thing was, Bill was already gone. Each member took out their invitations while George and Fred were joking as usual.

'I cannot believe Bill invited him and said he could bring one guest.' Fred said to his twin.

'I know, if it was my wedding, he wouldn't be there. But then again, when am I going to get married?' George said and the two began to laugh.

'Knock it off you two! Bill could contact us in any second!' Mrs. Weasley shouted, 'Harry, go get changed into your dress robes because you just got yours back.'

Harry quickly changed and ran out. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him and then Harry realised what to do. He tapped the invitation with his wand and was sent zooming with a strange feeling in his stomach. When he stopped, he was in a big hall which was outdoors. There were hedges were big around and there was a part that formed an arch. Many tables and seats were there and Harry looked around.

'I've been here before. I remember this place from somewhere.' Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

'Of course you have Ronald! We are in the great hall! It has just been enchanted to have no doors or none that we can see. It also looks like we are outside. Not just the roof, but the walls too. If we find the walls, we could look that way, and we would see the quiddich pitch.' Hermione began.

'Yeah yeah, I get it!' Ron said looking somewhat upset that she knew exactly what she was talking about. Everyone finally arrived and one of the last that appeared was Percy Weasley. Percy is Ron's older brother who has been away from the family for two years now after an arguement that involved Voldemort and Harry. Standing next to Percy was his girlfriend from Hogwarts, which still seemed to be, Penelope Clearwater. She was wearing a light blue dress standing next to Percy who was wearing a dark blue dress robes.

'Perce, glad you could make it. And who is this? Is this Penelope?' Bill asked smiling as he nudged Percy. Percy couldn't help but smile.

Finally, after long last the service started. The two were married and each Weasley member had a speech. There was even no jokes by Fred of George, and Peeves did not interfire. Everyone sat down at tables like during the school year and looked up at a front table. Harry and Hermione sat with Neville Longbottom, who was invited along with his Grandmother. She was currently talking to a friend and Neville found them.

'Harry, did you get your book lists yet? I did. I wonder who our new Transfiguration teacher is? There wasn't a single book. McGonagall sent another letter that said I can be in the NEWT level Transfiguration because the new teacher isn't as strict. I'm bound to do good because I did great on Defense Against the Dark Arts after getting my new wand. Only reason I got a lowered mark was because of Snape.' Neville told Harry and Hermione.

'What! I didn't get a booklist! Oh no! I need to talk to Professor McGonagall!' Hermione almost fainted and began pacing back and forth until Bill and Harry's eyes met and he motioned him over to the table at the front. Harry pulled Hermione to the table and they sat down. Just like during the school year, the food just appeared.

Everybody was finished eating finally and then the tables were moved off to the sides. Music began and people started dancing. Bill continued to sit with the rest of his family and Percy began to speak.

'I am so sorry for what happened over the last two years. I was wrong and I just finally realised that it must of been true about everything you said. If you don't accept it, I understand.' Percy said sadly to the rest of his family and friends.

'Well -' George began but Mrs. Weasley interuppted. 'Of course we accept the apology Percy, after all we are family.'

Everyone began to dance and Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only people who were left sitting. Ron got up the courage and asked Hermione to dance with him and then after leaving, Professor McGonagall came up to Harry.

'Come with me Potter, I got something, or someone to show you.'

They walked to a wall and she pulled out her wand, and the door swung open. They walked through it, closing it behind them. They were walking down the hall when Harry saw Severus Snape, standing back at the doorway. Harry looked at him and Snape looked back. They both drew their wands and Snape stunned McGonagall. As Harry stood there looking at Snape, he noticed that he had a number of cuts on him.

'Back for more _Snivillus_!' Harry shouted at Snape. Snape's face crunched up and yelled back. 'Potter, you keep your mouth shut before I have to curse you without a fight.'

'You shall do no such thing Severus!'

'Dumbledore!' Snape shouted.

Harry looked as a man walked up to him. He had a long white beard and hair, and wore half moon spectacles, but there was no twinkle in his clear blue eyes. Only Brown eyes. This man was Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of the late Albus Dumbledore. He held his wand at Snape and let his cold stare sink in.

'Severus, you shall march out of this castle before you are sent to Azkaban. Consider this a warning.' he said, walking Snape out of the castle, wand at the back of his neck.

Harry looked at McGonagall and revived her. Harry helped her up and they went towards her office. Inside of the office she walked behind the desk and fell into her seat. 'Mr. Potter, I read that you and Mr. Weasley wish to continue school at Hogwarts. I am glad of this decision. I didn't do your letter up right away because I figured I would have to ask you about schooling. What will you be taking?'

Harry hadn't thought about this. Defence Against the Dark Arts he knew he would take, and Transfiguration for sure. Charms was also a yes. He was also taking Herbology and then looked at Professor McGonagall. 'Is Professor Slughorn still teaching this year?' She nodded and then Harry made up his decision, 'Everything I need to be an Auror.' She said each class and instantly on a piece of paper, the booklists appeared. She folded it up and slid it into an envelope. She then handed him the envelope and put two others on owls and sent them off.

'Those were Ron and Hermione's right?' Harry asked.

'Yes those ones are. I decided to mail them instead of letting you deliver them because they looked like they were having so much fun. They really should get together instead of arguing.' Harry laughed at what McGonagall said and Harry started to the door. 'See you on September the First, there are quite a few changes.'

Harry walked down the hall slowly and finally made it to the great hall. He entered the room with a letter in his pocket unopened. Ron ran up to Harry and looked at him.

'Where have you been mate? I just asked Hermione out and she said yes!' Ron was so excited. Harry grinned and then told him the whole story. The party lasted for many more hours and everybody finally returned to their homes.


	4. A Long Day

**Chapter 4: A Long Day**

Nobody in the Burrow got out of bed until one in the afternoon. They were all exceptionally hungry so lunch was made quickly. The family sat at the table and Mrs. Weasley walked up to Hermione and Ron. She handed them letters from Hogwarts and then looked at Harry.

'Harry, you didn't get a letter. Are you sure you told Professor McGonagall that you would be attending this year?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry took a bite of toast and after eating it he replied to her. 'Yes, I got it last night, but I didn't bother to open it.' Harry was about to continue talking and explain how he got the letter but was interuppted by a scream. It was Hermione.

'I'm Head Girl! Ron, hurry up and open your letter! Open it!' Hermione shouted gleefully.

'Well obviously you are Head Girl. Who did you think it was going to be?' Ron replied as he opened his letter. He let the papers fall to the desk and looked at both of them. One was a booklist, and the other was just a letter with the ticket for the train attached and a notice about the new Headmistress. He also had a note saying that he was still a Griffindor Prefect.

'Harry, there is no transfiguration books on this. Neville was right.' Hermione said to Harry.

'Well, there is a probable explanation for it. I heard they were having trouble finding a Transfiguration Teacher but got the Defence one right away.'

'Yeah, Professor Lupin is the teacher.' Harry said as he opened his letter. He reached in and pulled out four pieces of paper. One was the book list, and then one with the ticket, one informing him that he would continue as the Quiddich captain, and lastly, a paper with a badge attached to it. Head Boy. Harry looked at the letter, and examined it.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You have been appointed to Head Boy of Hogwarts. You along with the Head Girl, will be responsible for looking out for the safety of the students. You will report any misdeeds to your head of house, or directly to, I, Professor McGonagall. You will also watch over the Prefects and make fair that they are working and not slacking and actually are doing a fair job._

_Headmistress of Hogwarts,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall._

'I am Head Boy. I am also the Quiddich Captain. Ron, you are still our Keeper right?'

'Not unless I am moved to Slytherin.' Ron said with a grin.

Days passed and their supplies were bought by Mrs. Weasley. The other new Prefect for Griffindor was Ginny Weasley who was surprised. Now everyone in the Weasley family, except the twins, were prefects. Lupin was eager to hear if any of them got the Head Boy or Girl spot and replied right away.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_Congratulations Head Boy Potter, and Head Girl Granger. We all knew you would be the Head Girl if you returned to school Hermione, but not to many people thought Harry would. I knew he would though. Ron, don't feel bad about still being a Prefect. If it makes you feel any better, when I was in school, me and Lily were the prefects but in my seventh year I was still a prefect because James became Head Boy. It isn't to bad, because after all, you are Harry's friend right? Well, be prepared for your NEWTs this year. I have to tell you, they weren't as hard as everyone imagines them to be. Just pay attention in your classes and you will do fine. _

_Best of luck,_

_Professor R.J. Lupin._

The next day, Harry and Ron woke up early and Flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Here, they entered a room, taking their Apparation exams. First, they had a written test which both scored over ninety percent. Next was the practical exams. Their first task was to apparate across the room into the blue circle. Harry did it with ease, since he apparated him and Professor Dumbledore to Hogsmede from a cave far away, where Voldemort had hidden one of his horcruxes. Ron had trouble with it but they both managed to make it through the hour and half process with both passing. As harry left the Ministry Percy ran up to Harry, out of breath.

'Harry ... Congratulations ... Head Boy ...' Percy was gasping for air and began to cough, 'Minister, wants to ... First Floor ...' Percy sat down at a bench and then Harry went up to the first floor. Standing in front of a big door was two Aurors. He recognised one of them but didn't know the other. The person he recognised was Tonks. She winked at Harry as he walked into the office and there he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt just ending a conversation with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. Kingsley rose from the seat he had been sitting in and walked out of the room.

'Harry, just the person I was waiting to hear from. Please, take a seat,' The smile on Scrimgeour's face was hard to believe but Harry smiled back, not trying to be rude, 'I hear you aren't going to Hogwarts. Is this true? You want to go out and face You-Know-Who?'

'Of course I want to defeat Voldemort,' Rufus shuddered when Harry said the name, 'but Mr. Scrimgeour I am returning to Hogwarts this year so I will have a chance at becoming an Auror. And please, call him by the name. Fear of the name only leads to fear of the person or thing you are talking about.'

'So you are returning to school instead of going off to face er... Voldemort? You know, you don't need your seventh year of Hogwarts. I would gladly get you a job as Auror.' The minister had said the last bit fairly fast compared to the first.

'I'm sorry, but I will not accept that. I will become an auror the same way everyone else did. With Constant Vigilance.'

'So, Harry, have you thought about the proposition I made a while ago?' Scrimgeour asked Harry this before. Last year he asked Harry to help the ministry and be like a person people would think that could destroy Lord Voldemort. Of course it was more like being a mascot for the ministry and Harry wouldn't do it because they locked up Stan Shunpike, a man who worked on the Knight Bus and was throught to be a Death Eater when everyone knew he just liked showing off and making a few lies to try and be popular.

'I thought about it the last time you asked me, and the answer is still no. Now if you do not mind, I will be leaving.'

Harry stood up and walked out of the office. Harry took the lift back to the main floor but Ron was no where to be found. 'Probally out showing off.' Harry thought, and then he walked to the Apparation area. Harry closed his eyes and thought of The Burrow, but he couldn't apparate there. Harry guessed that there were wards up or something so he thought of another place. He closed his eyes and with a pop, he appeared in Diagon Alley. Harry wasn't sure of where to buy Floo Powder and he then realised that he didn't have any money so there was only one place he could go. He looked far up ahead and saw Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank ran by Goblins. Harry walked up to the front desk and was immediately recognised.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, we have been expecting you for weeks! As you might of known, all of the gold from Mr. Black's vault is now located in yours because you were his heir. We expected you for weeks now though because there are some things that need to be done. We are aware that you became of age a few weeks ago and we have some stuff to discuss. Griphook! Cover front desk while me and Mr. Potter talk!'

The goblin opened a door and Harry walked in as another goblin walked up to the table and sat down. Harry and the one goblin, that Harry learned was named Ognar, entered a room and they sat at a desk.

'Take these, and please sign them,' Ognar said, pushing an inkwell, a quill and some kind of contract. 'The Potter family vault. Only a person with Potter blood can wield the key, either than us goblins. Only goblins and you, as the last remaining Potter can hold on to it. You sign these papers and you get the vault. It contains many family antiques. The last time I was in it is when I showed your father to it back when he came of age. There were papers in there that he didn't even have time to get to because he was planning something at the time and had came for gold.'

Harry quickly signed the paper and then it began to burn once he was done with it. In it's place was a key made of gold and had a small crest on it. 'Will you take me to the vault? Well, if you have time?'

'Of course, Mr. Potter, it would be my honor. That would be down in the family vault and business vault area. Seven Hundred and up. But which one was it? Ah yes, eight hundred and twenty eight. Remember that number please?'

Harry and Ognar entered a mine cart and after a ten minute trip of swerves and big turns they stopped. Harry looked as he saw a huge vault. At the top it said _Eight Hundred and Twenty Eight _then in the middle it had the same crest as on the key and at the bottom was the name _Potter_. The goblin took the key and inserted it. The vault opened and Harry entered. In one section he saw gold and then at the back was shelves. He looked at them and saw a book called The Potter History, and other books to do with the Potter family. He moved along and saw a box. He opened it up and inside of it was a ring, covered in gems of all sorts. It was the Potter family ring. Harry looked at the ring and then placed it on his finger, he took it off and put it back in the box and closed it once again. He looked over and saw a cabinet with a folder in it. Harry sat at a desk and placed the folder on it. He opened it up, and the first thing he read was Potter Family Manor. He picked it up and read the paper and signed his name at the bottom. He continued to turn pages, signing page after page and then he reached another page. It was some kind of list, like the DA had in his fifth year.

_Potter Family Estate Invitation List_

_This list is the equal of a Fidilus Charm, except there is a difference. You are the secret keeper and when you pass on, the people invited will no longer be able to find the house. Every person who sees the address written by the secret keeper, which is the person hopefuilly reading this, will be added to the list. You can remove them from your house if you look at this paper and say: 'Remove' followed by the name. _

_The Potter Estate is located at Number 8 Hogsmeade Country._

Harry stared blankly at this and placed all the edited papers into the folder once again. He was in shock from what he read and then left the vault. 'I never knew any of it. I cannot believe it.'

'Well, another note, I believe you can access the vault from home as they are connected by magic I think. Most family vaults are.' Ognar explained more about it as they rode back to the main entrance and Harry left. Harry strode down the street and stopped. He thought of The Hog's Head, The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's and Honeydukes. He opened his eyes and found himself in front of Honeydukes. He entered the store and walked up to the two people who owned it.

'Welcome to Honeydukes? Can we help you?' the lady asked Harry.

'Its pretty strange seeing people come here. School at Hogwarts isn't in.' the older man said looking suspiciously at Harry.

'I am looking for directions to the Hogsmeade Country area.' Harry told the two.

'Walk towards Zonko's and then go down the road. You will come across number Number One and Two and so on up to Six and Seven.' Harry was told by the couple. Harry thanked them and ventured towards his new home. He reached the area in one piece but only saw six and seven. He remembered that his was Number eight, and then a giant building with huge stone gates appeared there. Harry looked at it, and realised that he was home.


	5. Number Eight Hogsmeade Country

**Chapter 5: Number Eight Hogsmeade Country**

Harry opened the front gate and entered his property. His lawn was cut neatly and there was a large stone path up to his house. Harry admired the large yard looked up at his house. It was two floors high and was huge. He turned the door knob, opening the door slowly and stepped onto marble floor. Ahead was stairs that went to the second floor and he was amazed at what he was seeing. A pop was heard and a house elf appeared in front of Harry.

'Look like your father, you do, Master Potter,' the house elf began, 'Would you like Shazille to show you to your room, sir?'

'Yes please, Shazille? I did say that right didn't I? Well one thing, please do not call me Master. Please call me Harry.'

'Your father was the same. Treats us as equals, he did.'' Shazelle said to Harry before walking up some stairs. They turned to the right and walked down a long hall. There were doors every few steps. 'Guest rooms or family's, those are. Yours is at the end.'

Shazelle opened the door and Harry enters a huge room. He was surprised at what he saw. There was a fireplace in his room and on top of the mantle was a jar of Floo powder. He looked at his house elf and thanked her for leading him here and that he would find the rest on his own. With a pop, she vanished. Harry looked at the jar and opened it up, pulling some floo powder out. He threw it into the fire and stuck his head in it, shouting 'The Burrow!' Harry felt his head spinning and then saw the inside of the Weasley's house. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair folding clothes and saw Harry appear.

'Harry, we were so worried about you! You went to the Ministry and Percy said the Minister wanted to talk and you never came back? Where are you?' Mrs. Weasley demanded.

'I am in Hogsmeade, well actually, I am at Number Eight Hogsmeade Country.'

'What is that? Did they recently build a new Hogsmeade Country house because I heard there was only seven.' Mrs.Weasley turned her head and Hermione, Ron and Ginny entered the room.

'Well, I tried to Apparate to your house and then realised that you had wards so I went to Diagon Alley instead. I went to Gringotts because I forgot my gold at your house so I went to get more when one of the Goblins brought me to the Potter Family Vault. It was big. Books, and lots of other stuff. I found a folder and I began signing them and realised it was for The Potter Estate. Number Eight Hogsmeade Country. It is so big, I was amazed when I saw it. The coolest thing though is that I can access the vault from my house. I haven't found it yet though and I was just telling you that I was okay. I will come back to The Burrow later.'

'Wow! I would really love to see it! Can we go mum?' Asked Ron.

'If it is alright with Harry, then you can.' Mrs. Weasley told the three there.

'Then it is settled. I will come to The Burrow and give you the letter. Or wait, when I tell you the address you can see it right?'

'Yes, I read it in an advanced charms book.' Hermione told Harry.

'Then I guess you guys can floo here right? I might need help exploring this place. Then we can go outside. I am expecting your arrival. Remember, it is Number Eight Hogsmeade Country.'

Harry pulled his head out of the fire and stated his house elf's name and it appeared.

'Yes Master?' Shazelle asked Harry.

'I told you, call me Harry. I was wondering, where do the people who floo here turn up? I mean, this cannot be the only fireplace right?'

'They will be on the main floor to your left coming out of the room over there. Is that all Harry?' Shazelle paused before saying Harry's name. Harry nodded his head. With a pop, Shazelle was gone.

Harry walked down the stairs and Ron was looking around the main room. Hermione then walked out of the room to Harry's left and then Ginny.

'Well, lets explore this place. We all will go a separate way. I will take the top floor and go left. Right is just rooms but if someone wants to, they are happy to look in them.'

Ginny went that way and Hermione turned back the way she came from and Ron walked to the left. Harry entered a big room which had a big table. It was where meals were done at. Harry continued walking through and found a balcony, overlooking the yard behind his house in which he saw a Quiddich Pitch!

Hours later they all explored the house, finding a indoor swimming pool, a library, kitchen, and the vault. Harry was amazed at how much more they had not found. The group stepped outside of the house and looked around. The yard went on forever or so it seemed. Harry and the group walked around the house and at the back was a large stone landing where it seemed to be a place for eating outside during the summer. They followed a path and there it was. The Quiddich pitch. It was a regulation size pitch with underground pathway to change rooms which connected to the house. Harry went to the door in between stairs and opened it up. Inside was a box with all the balls for Quiddich and then he looked up. There were numbers of broomsticks, all comets of some kinds. There at the end was a broom safe and Harry looked at it. The safe was unlocked and slightly opened. On the inside was the combination and his father's broom. The fastest broom of his time. A Cleansweep, and room for about four more brooms. Harry closed the safe and went outside.

'What was in that safe Harry?' asked Hermione.

'My dad's broomstick. I know it was. Sirius always told me how good he was on that broom.'

'But if this is where your dad lived, why do they always talk about Godric's Hollow?' asked Ron.

'Probally to keep the Hogsmeade people safe.'

'He sounds just like you. Moving to help people, and seemed to get in lots of trouble. But there is one thing I know your dad didn't do Harry. He didn't break up with your mum because Voldemort was after them. You broke up with me thinking Tom would hurt me. Well Snape knew we were together at a time didn't he? He was a teacher after all. He or Malfoy probally informed Voldemort of this.' Ginny continued to rant on about this until Harry started walking away. 'Don't you walk away from me Harry Potter!'

'Look! A cave! I wonder where it goes. Well, there is only one way to find out.'

'Harry, according to the sign on it, it says that it leads to Hogsmeade through a secret tunnel that cannot be accessed going back. There is no need to go through it. I think we should go to the library.' Hermione said, trying to convince Harry not to waste his time going through a cave.

'Fine. We will return back to the house and Hermione, you can look at the books. I am going to sit by the fireplace.'

The group returned and everybody was doing their own thing. Harry saw on a table next to the fireplace was a Family Tree much like the Blacks had. Except it didn't have blasts through it. It was a bit bigger than the Black's and Harry looked on it and right at the bottom was Harry James Potter under his parents. Harry walked out and headed towards the library and found Hermione looking through a big book. Harry looked around and noticed how close it was to Hogwarts library in size. Half an hour later Harry met up with all of his friends and he handed them some floo powder. Ginny went first, then Ron. Hermione went after them and finally Harry stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down and spoke clearly the words 'The Burrow'.

When Harry stopped spinning he opened his eyes and he was back in The Weasley's house. Harry walked into the kitchen and the group began to help Mrs. Weasley. They helped set the tables outside and then they began to eat. The whole Weasley family was there and they were having a big roast dinner.

'So Harry, what did the minister want? He didn't tell me what he wanted you for.' Percy asked.

'Oh, the usual. I could sum it down to this; A mascot.'

The Weasleys laughed and then Mrs. Weasley spoke up. 'School starts tomorrow. You lot need to get an early sleep so after dinner, its straight to bed.'

The rest of dinner consisted of lots of conversations but not much eating. This is what Harry liked. Talking with friends and what seemed like family and laughing, because there isn't much to laugh about now that all the killings are happening. After dinner everybody that was still going to Hogwarts (Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione) packed. Ginny had the hardest time packing because magic wasn't allowed to be done out of school. In the end Hermione had to expand the inside of her bag so everything would fit. Harry and Ron were already fast asleep when that happened though.


	6. One Last Time

**Chapter 6: One Last Time**

'Get up you two! We only have enough time to pack and eat!' Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. Harry and Ron grabbed their trunks and cages for their owls and immediately ran downstairs. They began eating their breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later the family had apparated to King's Cross, Ginny doing Side-Along Apparation with her mother. They walked down the familiar train station, but they didn't see to many people from school. It turned out that people either didn't come to school in fear of another attack like the year before, or they all got on the train. Harry and the Weasleys walked to the large brick wall and ran at it, going into the Platform 9 and 3/4ths. Sitting there was the Hogwarts Express packed with students from what Harry could see.

Walking to the train, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione moved their stuff into the compartment. They placed their trunks on the top and the four leaned out of their window to see the remaining Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley approached the window and looked up.

'Ron, I expect to hear that you four got to Hogwarts safely! I don't want to be worried you know?' Mrs. Weasley whispered strictly to Ron, who was rolling his eyes. The twins laughed at this and Mrs. Weasley turned around and gave them "The Glare". They stopped instantly.

'Don't worry mum, nothing is going to happen to us. You-Know-Who wouldn't attack the Hogwarts Express.' Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley was about to reply to this when a crashing sound was heard and a yell. Tonks ran into the platform up to Mr. Weasley and Harry heard something about an attack by Death Eaters. He immediately jumped out of the open window and ran through the barrier. Standing there were four Death Eaters, as well as Moody and Dawlish. Mr. Weasley ran out after Harry and saw them standing there.

'It wooks wike baby Potter has come to pway' said a childish voice which Harry knew was Belatrix Lestrange, cousin of his late Godfather, Sirius Black.

'You killed him and I finally get my chance for revenge!' Harry shouted, drawing his wand from his right pocket.

Pops were heard and aurors appeared, standing in front of Harry, looking at the four Death Eaters.

'People please, there is only four of us and what, ten of you? We are outnumbered, don't make it any worse than it - _Stupify_!' shouted Lucius Malfoy, or someone who sounded like him in Harry's opinion.

The stun spell his Dawlish and Harry was visible again to the Death Eaters. Harry raised his wand and shouted out '_Petrificus Totalus_!' hitting one of the people he didn't know. Harry began to do a leg lock spell but was stunned from behind.

'Foolish boy. Are you trying to get yourself killed? You need to get to school.' a man said that was fading away as Harry passed out.

Harry woke up, opening his eyes to a message saying that they were close to Hogwarts and would have to change into his robes. Harry still was laying on one of the seats in their compartment, across from Ron and Hermione, as well as Ginny. Harry jumped up and drew his wand, but smacked his head on the rack above his head. He immediately fell back down holding onto his head. He sat up slowly making sure he wouldn't hit his head again and looked outside. The train came to a stop and a man he knew walked right by the train.

'Yeh all right there Harry?' Hagrid said, looking into the window where Harry just had gotten up, 'You lot best be getting into your robes soon.'

'Yeah, we will, we only have what, a few minutes till Hogwarts right Hermione?' asked Ron, reaching up for his trunk.

'I heard you got in a fight Harry? Don' be goin around getting yourselves hurt. That isn't what Professor Dumbledore would of wanted.' Hagrid said, looking saddened at the loss of Dumbledore, 'First years! First Years! All First years over here!'

Harry saw Hagrid move all the first years down a road as the rest of his group grabbed their trunks. A few minutes later, they entered the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were greeted by none other than Professor McGonagall. 'This way. The sorting will begin in fifteen minutes. Until then, chat.'

Everybody took their seats in the Great Hall and Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione. Across from Harry was Neville, and to Neville's right was Ginny.

'So, what happened until I woke up?' Harry asked, still rubbing his head.

'Well there was that crash right, and you jumped out and ran out. Mrs. Weasley yelled at Mr. Weasley to go out there and help and a few minutes later you were carried into the train by Fred and George. I did my Head Girl duties and Ron monitored a bit. We came back and talked for a bit. Eventually you came to and we reached Hogsmeade.' Hermione explained quickly.

The remainder of the fifteen minutes was spent talking about who the new Defence and Transfiguration teachers would be, as well as Quiddich. It seems a lot of people wanted to join the team. Finally, Professor Lupin walked into the hall and took a seat, followed by Hagrid, leading the First years. This year there was only two new Slytherins, two new Griffindors, seven Ravenclaws, and five Hufflepuffs. None of the seven years from Griffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw left but Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson had not returned. They finished eating and then Professor McGonagall stood up. She tapped her glass three times and the hall suddenly became quiet.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, and for our older students, welcome back! I am pretty sure all of you have heard about last year's incident and how I have been appointed to Headmistress. We lost our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, but quickly gained a new one. Please welcome back Professor Lupin.' McGonagall said cheerfully, as Lupin nodded his head, 'And recently got a new Transfiguration Teacher, who is somewhat late. I guess he wants to make some kind of an entrance. But as for more changes, Professor Slughorn is the new head of Slytherin house, taking back his old position from over seventeen years ago. As for Griffindor House, the new person in charge is none other than Professor Lupin. Oh, here is the new Transfiguration teacher.'

Aberforth Dumbledore walked into the great hall and sat down at the teacher's lounge not paying attention to any of the students.

'Here he is, Professor Aberforth Dumbledore. Now, I just realised that I forgot to mention one more thing. The forest is dangerous and will not be entered unless you wish a painful death from either Acromantulas, or even some snakes not to mention many other creatures that you will eventually learn about in Professor Hagrid's classes. Now everybody, off to bed. Prefects, go to your head of house and get the passwords and lead the first years off. Head Boy and Head Girl, come and have a word with me.' McGonagall said as Ron ran down to Lupin. Harry stood up and walked towards the Headmistress.

'Potter, you and Granger are to go through the halls making sure nobody is out after hours. You should get your map first before going out though.' McGonagall said casually as Harry looked in shock. 'Yes Potter, I know about the map. Get to work.'

Harry and Hermione walked into the corridors and Harry pulled out a piece of parchment. He quickly said 'I solemly swear that I'm up to no good.' The map opened and he looked on it, Ron had lead the first years to the common room and everyone was in bed except Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville who were all by the fireplace. He looked around the maps and noticed a Slytherin who Harry believed to be from the sixth year was walking around. Harry walked up behind him and then coughed like Umbridge would. The Slytherin jumped and turned around.

'Get back to your Common Room and go off to bed or I'll take ten points from Slytherin.' Harry said, with a smirk on his face.

'You - You can't do that! Only teachers can!' the boy told Harry.

'I know, but Lupin or McGonagall can. I don't think Professor Slughorn would be happy if you cost the house ten points before the term even started.' Harry said strictly to the Slytherin who began to curse under his breath and walk away. As soon as he entered the common room, Harry and Hermione left to their common room. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and she was awake, awaiting them to come.

'Password?' she asked.

'_Phoenix Tail_' Hermione told the Fat Lady. She nodded and opened up to the common room. Entering, Harry saw Ron was the only person awake now.

'Hey mate, what have you, Seamus, Dean, and Neville been doing?' asked Harry curiously.

'Talking about Quiddich mainly. Then they brought up Malfoy. I had no idea of what to say so I said he would get something coming to him eventually. I mean, if you attempted to kill Dumbledore, something bad is bound to happen right?' Ron asked, as Hermione went off to bed.

'Yeah, I suppose, but we really need to get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow.' Harry said while yawning.

Ron stood up and both of them walked up and entered their dormitory. Ron got into his four poster bed and fell asleep. Harry went to climb into his but saw a note on it.

_Harry,_

_Since I am the new head of house, please pay me a visit. I have to talk to you._

_Remus Lupin._

Harry looked at the note and placed it on his bedside table before drifting into a deep sleep.


	7. Strange Happenings

**Chapter Seven: Strange Happenings**

Harry awoke and headed to the Great Hall. Professor Lupin handed out the timetables for Griffindor and they were off for class. Rumors went around the school about the Quiddich World Cup and how it might be cancelled if people continue dying, as well as Quiddich in their school. The rumor was that Blaise Zabini was going to become the Slytherin Seeker now that Malfoy had left the school.

Classes were the same as always. They had Transfiguration right before lunch and Double Potions with the Slytherins after lunch. Defence Against the Dark Arts ended the day. The group entered the Transfiguration class after Charms and one of their free blocks.

'I can't believe it. We are just reviewing and we have no homework in Charms!' Hermione whined as Harry and Ron grinned about this good news.

The transfiguration room had not changed much, except there was no Professor McGonagall. Only Aberforth Dumbledore.

'Welcome class! As you see, we don't have any books! All the knowledge you are going to use for this year's course is in here!' Aberforth said as he tapped on his head, 'I know everything you need to know and we are going to learn about animagi. I will teach you about the art of becoming an animagi and by the year, I hope that everyone will be able to become an animal. Then we can register you up and you will be allowed to do it. But before any of that happens we need to make sure you remember everything you need to know. We are going to start with transfiguring your desks. Everybody get out and try to turn your desk into a pig. Like this.'

Aberforth flicked his wand and his desk became a pig and it began running around the room squealing. With another flick, it was a desk again. The class was spent trying to master this and nobody got it. Hermione's was a pig with legs of the table, and some others weren't even transfigured. Ron's didn't work that well, nor did Harry's. Both were still desks but they squealed like pigs.

'All right class, that is all for today. Class dismissed, but Harry, may I have a word?' Aberforth asked as all the students left the classroom. 'Mr. Potter, I just want to tell you that my brother always talked about you and how you wouldn't let people be hurt. I heard that during the Tri-Wizard Tournament you saved someone from under the lake even though they weren't the one you needed. And at King's Cross I saw you try and stand up to the Death Eaters. I knew you wanted to fight, but you have more important things to tend to so I stunned you. I am sorry Harry, but you were to angered to convince.'

'But why? I could of had them. I almost had Snape too but Mad-Eye stopped me.'

'Ah yes, I heard about that. You see, my brother believed that everyone could change their ways.' Aberforth told Harry.

'And you saw what happened. He thought Snape deserved a second chance and would change, but he was wrong!'

'I know. I told him not to trust that man but Albus said that Severus had changed, and I took his word for it. If only he had listened to me.' Aberforth sighed, and then sat down, 'Harry, you may go.'

Harry left and began walking the corridors, remembering that he had Potions. Harry climbed the stairs and made it to the seventh floor. He walked by the wall where the Room of Requirement sat and a door appeared. He entered it, and it was just the way he left it when he hid his Potions book the previous year. Harry grabbed the book and left when he heard a scream from a guy. Harry rushed, wondering what could of happened and he got to the stairs outside of the Slytherin Dormitories. At the same time, Ron and Hermione, as well as Professor Slughorn and Lupin rushed to the scene. They all saw someone laying on their back, wide eyed, it was Zabini.

'He is dead, most likely the killing curse.' Lupin said, looking shocked, 'Ron, go to the great hall and inform Professor McGonagall and then escort Griffindor back to their common rooms. It isn't safe in the halls today.'

'Our new seeker is dead? It must of been someone involved with Quiddich.' said Slughorn, 'That kid could really fly a broom.'

'No, it wasn't anything to do with that. It was something more than that. The Slytherin students didn't like him because he wasn't like the rest of them. He was like an outcast from the rest of them.' Harry said to Slughorn.

Professor McGonagall ran towards them, and looked at Harry, 'Did you see it?'

'No professor, I was on the seventh floor and heard a scream. I came down as fast as I could and Ron, Hermione, Professor Slughorn and Lupin just arrived as well.' Harry explained.

'Well, I cancelled the remainder of today's classes and everybody except Slytherin has been sent to their Common Rooms, only because the body was over here. Once it is transfered somewhere else, we can get them in there. Remus, go to the Griffindor Common room, and Horace, please collect your students.' The two professors left and Harry stood with Hermione as they walked with her, escorting the body away. As soon as the body was hidden, they walked to the entrance hall. 'Potter, please show me the map so we can see if anyone has left their dormitories, or haven't returned.'

Harry took the map out and showed it to her. The only people outside of the common rooms was them. Everyone else had gone to their common rooms.

'Okay Potter, Granger, you two are to head back to the Griffindor common rooms immediately.' McGonagall told them strictly.

The two didn't think twice about doing anything else and quickly headed to the common room. They entered it and Lupin walked up to Harry and Hermione ran off to join Ron on by the fire.

'Harry, do you have any suspicions on who it might of been? Did you check the map to see if anyone had left the common rooms?' Lupin asked Harry.

'Yes, I checked the map. Nobody was out, and I think anyone could of done it. Most likely a Slytherin. They could of followed Zabini out and cursed him there, and enter the common room again.'

'Well, Harry, you know how I sent you that letter last night? Now that we are all stuck inside of the common rooms, let me tell you what I wanted to tell you.' Lupin began walking towards the common rooms and they made it to the stairs to the boys Common rooms, 'Me, Sirius, and James found this on one of the days that Peter was supposedly visiting his mother. Look. Lionheart.'

A statue of Godric Griffindor began to shake and move slowly. Lupin entered the room behind it, followed by Harry and then it closed behind them. 'lumos' Instead of the wand making light, candles came to life in the room. The room was big and it had a table shuffled with papers, and a fireplace on one side. In the middle was a big bed, about twice the size as his four poster bed.

'We figured it was a old room that had been forgotten. I bet every house has one of these but they do not know.' Lupin explained to Harry, 'Go on, I will head upstairs and transfer your trunk here if you want. You will be safer in here than anywhere else.'

Harry nodded and began to think about the information he had just learned. No one knew about this room. No Death Eater. This was a safe spot for Harry. Harry looked next to his bed, a window that was only able to be seen from one side unless opened. Harry turned around and his stuff had appeared out of no where, and looked out of the window once again. He could see Hagrid's hut from where he was. It was so close, yet so far. Harry ran to his trunk and looked next to it. There is what he was looking for. His Firebolt, which he had recieved from Sirius Black in his third year. Harry walked to the window, holding his Firebolt, and climbed out of the window, Firebolt in hand, and then sat upon it. Harry flew down and landed beside Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

The door opened up and Hagrid was standing there. 'Whadda' ya want? Oh its yeh Harry. Shouldn' yeh be in school?'

'Yes, but I wanted to come visit. I haven't talked to you since the day...' Harry stopped and saw Hagrid look down, saddened, because he knew exactly what Hagrid was about to say.

'So, shouldn' yeh be in class righ' now Harry?' Hagrid asked, and Harry then realised that Hagrid didn't know.

'Well, no. Class was cancelled after Zabini was murdered.'

'Murdered! Who would think of such a thing?' Hagrid shouted.

'No one knows. It could be a teacher, student, it could even be an intruder.'

Harry returned back to the common room and the latest talk was about suspicions on who killed him. There was no leads to anything or evidence, so there was no way it could be proven true, and Veritaserum was not allowed to be used unless they had evidence. All the houses and teachers were called down to the hall in order to have dinner and then go off to beds and nobody talked at all.

'It has come to our conclusion that someone was worried about competition in the Quiddich season this year and killed off the Seeker of Slytherin. Yes, that is right, Mr. Zabini had just became the Seeker. But we cannot administer anything to make people tell the truth and Quiddich has been banned from school.. Or will be if one more incident like this occurs.'

When the feast was finished, Harry and Hermione did their usual corridor patrols and headed back to the Griffindor Common room, only to find Ron Weasley waiting for them, laying on the marble floor, wand in hand.


	8. Ron And The Dream

**Chapter 8: Ron And The Dream**

It had been nearly two weeks since Ron's attack and he still lay in a coma. Classes continued to be scheduled like normal but during one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes Professor McGonagall made her presence.

'Potter, Granger come to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Weasley has awoken.' She said as the three of them headed out of the class, hurrying down the stairs towards the hospital wing. She opened the large doors, entering the room where Ron lay awake.

'Ron! You are alright!' shouted Hermione, running to him and giving him a hug.

'Hermione... Get off! I need to explain some things!' Ron shouted, and Professor McGonagall conjured chairs so they could sit. 'I was in the hallway and I was blasted from behind. No idea who though, but as I was in the hospital wing I could hear the voices from the real world, but I couldn't get there. I was in my mind or so it seems and I found it! I found the Horcrux!'

'But how Ron? Are you sure it isn't part of the dream?' Harry asked.

'No. It was real. Well, it happened before. You see, it was much like me standing there, but I couldn't talk to myself and anyone else, but I heard Sirius at Grimmauld Place talking about his family. His brother is R.A.B.' Ron explained.

'But how can you be sure? We weren't told his middle name.' Hermione said to Ron.

'Alphred. He is named after Sirius' uncle. The one that gave Sirius money and was then blasted off the list. I am sure of it. It is in Grimmauld Place somewhere.' Ron told them, trying to sit up but was to weak to do it.

'We threw lots of stuff out though. It could be one of those!' Hermione shouted, trying to prove Ron wrong.

'We didn't throw out anything from Regalus' room. It cannot be unlocked using spells. But maybe I can use a knife of some sorts. Possibly Sirius' knife!' Harry said after a minute of thinking before standing up and running out of the Hospital Wing.

'Harry Wait!' shouted Hermione and stood up to run after him but was stopped by McGonagall.

'Let him go. He didn't even really want to go to school this year and I am sure that Mr. Weasley would like some company.' McGonagall said before leaving.

Harry grabbed the knife and ran out of the dormitory, making it to the Griffindor fire place. He decided to travel by Floo Powder and picked some off the ground that was dropped by Dean when using the Floo Network to talk to someone from Ravenclaw. 'Number Four, Grimmauld Place!'

Harry landed in the House of Black and walked around, checking if anyone was there which there wasn't. Harry approached Regalus' room, shoving the knife in, and heard a clicking sound eventually which meant that the room had been unlocked. Harry entered it and found a neat room, and on the pillow of the bed in the middle was a letter. Harry opened it, revealing a letter.

_Sirius,_

_I know that you are the only one who can make it into the room since it can't be broken by any spell and you got that knife. I just want to say that I am helping you and my death won't be account of being a coward as many will think. The Dark Lord has made many Horcruxes, you know, the pieces of soul and I found one. I brought Kreacher along so he could be some kind of sacrifice if there was something dangerous, and I made him drink some potion. At the bottom was a horcrux incased in this locket. Slytherin's locket to be exact. I know the location of another Horcrux too. I have researched about the Dark Lord, learning that he put it in items that were about Hogwarts, or something of his own possession. One is a Diary, a diary of T.M. Riddle. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hold this one, and I know the most valuable Death Eaters hold them. Another one is in a cup of Hufflepuff which is locked away in the Riddle Manor I believe. Cousin Bellatrix holds a Horcrux with her, I believe it is Ravenclaw's ring. Those are the only ones I know. Luckily, I heard him talking to your friend Peter, yes! Your friend Peter is a Death Eater! I don't know what his mission is, but I know that The Dark Lord had just finished making a Horcrux inside of a cave by the ocean. I stole it and I destroyed it, injuring my leg and my arm. They are badly burned as if they are dead or something and I am slowly dying. I am going now, and I will be killed by the Dark Lord himself because I will tell him I want to back out. _

_signed, _

_  
Regalus A. Black_

Harry dropped the letter and looked at the envelope. Inside of it was a locket with a snake on it making the shape of an 'S'. Footsteps are heard and creaking of the stairs are heard as well. Harry quickly jams everything back into the envelope and shoves it in his pocket before drawing his wand. The person continues walking up the stairs, and Harry has no idea who it is so he rolls under the bed, watching as someone walks by and up into a room at the top. Harry climbs out and runs down to the main room and floos back to Griffindor Common Room.

Harry rushes down the stairs, finally making it back to the hospital wing which McGonagall is still in but on the other side of the room with Aberforth Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

'Lavender Brown was attacked an hour ago and we are awaiting the healers to transfer her to St. Mungos.' McGonagall explained to Aberforth. Ron was asleep, most likely due to a potion and Hermione was gone. Harry took a seat and finally four healers entered and took Lavender off.

'Professor McGonagall, what happened?' Harry asked.

'It seems after you left, an attack happened. Me, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger went to my office to discuss what has been happening and I dismissed them, going to find you. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger returned to the Hospital Wing and then we came in with Lavender, Ron laying in bed.' McGonagall explained to Harry.

' Well at least I got a horcrux. And a note from the destroyer. Regalus Black.'

'That cannot be right. There is no way -'McGonagall said before Harry handed her a letter. She examined it and knew right away that it was indeed, Regalus Black's handwriting.

'Potter, you may leave but you must head to the Griffindor Common Room straight away.' McGonagall told him sternly.

As Harry walked down the hall he heard a yell and he saw yet another Griffindor. This time it was Cormac McLaggen... Found dead. Harry ran into the common room and flooed Professor McGonagall.

'Professor McGonagall! There has been another death!'

'Yes, I have already been informed of the death of Mr. Smith.' she said gravely.

'Smith is dead? I found Cormac McLaggen dead outside of Griffindor common room.'

'Then we have no choice... Hogwarts will be closed down.' McGonagall said with sadness in her voice, 'It seems you will get to stay away from school as you wanted Harry. But I cannot believe it would be this way. As Head Boy I want you to go to each common room in the school and inform the prefects. Miss Granger will get the girls and you will get the boys. And since Mr. Weasley is injured, leave Mr. Longbottom in charge of the common room, along with Miss Weasley.'

Harry nodded before waking Neville. He explained to him quietly and told him not to wake everyone until Hermione knew. Harry thought about how to get into the girls dormitorys and then decided to attempt to get up anyway. He succeeded most likely because of his Head Boy status. Harry entered a dormitory, seeing some empty beds, meaning it must be the seventh year room because Lavender was injured. Harry pointed his want at Hermione who he finally spotted, and non verbally said _Evernate_. Hermione woke up immediately, and Harry quietly told her to get dressed and meet him down in the common room.

'Yes Harry, what do you want? Neville, shouldn't you be in bed?' She asked.

'Hermione, he is in charge of the Common room, along with Ginny. And I think she should be out here any second,' Harry said, and just as he thought, Ginny walked down the stairs and stood in the group. 'Okay, here's the thing. Ginny, Neville, you are to awaken all the Griffindors, starting with the eldest, and onto the youngest last. Hermione, you will come with me.'

Harry pulled Hermione towards the portrait hole and ran out of the classroom. Filch was in the great hall area and he just nodded and pointed towards the dungeons. The Bloody Baron was seen hovering at the end of the hall and he lead them to a portrait Harry had seen once in his Second Year.

'_Basilisk Fang_.' The Bloody Baron said as Harry and Hermione entered the Slytherin Common Room. After an hour of walking and talking, they had told all the prefects what to do, and apparently, every student was packed. Parents were informed that night, and most awoke the next day, with a letter. In the afternoon at Hogwarts, all the students lined up in their common rooms to head home by Floo Powder. Finally, only Harry remained, and as he was getting ready to floo out, he heard a voice. From behind him, Remus Lupin arrived. He looked tired and pale, yet he smiled faintly.

'Harry, I have located something that might be of importance to you. A cup... Hufflepuff's cup.' Lupin told him, holding out something covered by some ripped cloth.

'But how?'

'Never mind that Harry. Just head back to the Burrow, and we will try to figure this out.' Lupin replied, as Harry walked into the fire and held tightly onto the cup as he shouted his destination.

Harry landed in The Burrow, still holding the package. He looked at the room to see nobody was here and must be in their rooms. Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and reached for a quill in his trunk, as well as the inkwell. He quickly wrote two notes and sent one by owl to Hermione and went up to Ron's room and slid it under his door before quickly returning to his belongings. The note basically told the two that he was going to figure out how to destroy Horcruxes and claim the last ones.


	9. The Battle of Mysterys

**Chapter 9: The Battle of Mysterys**

Harry had read numbers of books for months now, looking for information on the horcruxes. Nothing... After that time he had found nothing. Harry finally decided nothing in the Potter Library would hold this kind of stuff, but he didn't know about the Black one.

A week later, Harry was looking through whatever was left of a library in the Black's house when he came across a book entitled, _Dark Items and Spells_. Harry took this book out and apparated back to his house. He read through the book, learning a great deal about the Unforgivables and how to use them, and then he came across a page with the title: Horcruxes.

_**Horcruxes**_

_A horcrux is produced by dangerous magic and can wreck the maker's life forever, yet allow him to live forever. The essence of death makes a Horcrux, and it splits a piece of the maker's soul to make it. The splitting of the soul tends to give the maker evil thoughts, and change their appearance if they have to many. Not many will make them, and when they do they wish to die and end up destroying the horcrux so they can die normally instead of living forever. _

_To create a horcrux, you must be responsible for a the death of a person using a wand, and then you must concentrate on the item you wish to become a horcrux. If you don't concentrate completely, the horcrux may be relocated on something else. _

_Destroying the horcrux can be deadly. The creator can destroy them when he reunites all the Horcruxes with himself, and casting a simple reducto spell on it. The souls will simpally leave. But if you are destroying horcruxes that are not your own creation, you shall suffer death. The only way to stop it is to allow someone else hold onto the item when you destroy it or if the horcrux is in a creature. _

Harry read this and remembered what it was worth and stored the item in a safe place, knowing it could kill him or anyone that tried to destroy it. Harry realised it was two days from Christmas and went to stay with the Weasleys.

On Christmas morning, Hermione ran into the room and awoke Harry and Ron, telling them to get downstairs to open presents and then have Christmas breakfast. From Fred and George, they all recieved shield clothing and from Mrs. Weasley, everyone got a jumper.

'Those shield cloaks you all recieved are going out fast, and we had to keep those ones in the back away from the ministry so they couldn't take them because we wanted to get you guys those for Christmas, right Fred?' George said to everybody.

'Of course. And right now we are developing a potion to help increase your spell power for a certain amount of time, and it will only be avalible through order to the Aurors. We still cannot get it right though.' said Fred seriously.

Everybody opened their gifts and Lupin handed Harry a letter, and it explained to him that he wants to go to the Riddle House and kill Nagini and wants Harry to come with him.

As everybody had Breakfast, an owl swooped in carrying the Christmas edition of the Prophet. It was different though. Instead of wishing a merry Christmas to all the suscribers, it carried bad news.

_**Minister Of Magic... Dead**_

_Rufus Scrimgeour was found dead last night in his chair in the Ministry of Magic. He was hit by the Avadra Kedavra, most likely by one of You-Know-Who's followers. There was a note left behind, explaining that he was killed as a message to the wizarding world that their lord would be the most powerful wizard ever and ruler of the world. It seems that they wanted to get into the Department of Mysterys for some odd reason, and the ministry has been searched, no sign of Death Eaters. In the will of our former Minister of Magic's, it said who would be appointed the new Minister of Magic and that name will be kept hidden because the Death Eaters would not be to pleased. _

'He's dead? Why is this happening?' Ron said loudly as he continued to eat his breakfast.

'Its a message, showing that he will not stop at anything to get full power. I wonder who the new Minister is though, and if he will pester Harry to be a mascot for the Ministry.' Mr. Weasley said, saddened at the loss of the Minister of Magic, 'I cannot help but wonder how Kingsley is doing, protecting the Muggle Minister.'

'He's protecting the Prime Minister of England?' Harry asked quickly.

'Yes, that was an order for him to do as an Auror.' Lupin replied, 'Harry, if you are done, will you come with me?'

'Sure. I was done eating five minutes ago.' he said, looking at Lupin.

The two of them moved into a different room, looking at the time and quickly Harry took Lupin's arm and Lupin apparated them to the Riddle House. Harry and Lupin entered it, looking around. Harry remembered back to his fourth year and lead Lupin to the room where Wormtail and Voldemort once sat, along with Nagini.

_'Master... Is that you?'_

'_Who else do you know who speaks Parceltongue, Nagini._'

_'Harry Potter...'_

'_Nagini, come to me... We have a visitor..._' Harry said, as he heard the snake coming. He pulled his wand out and looked at the snake.

'_Reducto!_' Shouted Lupin, the spell simpally bouncing off Nagini.

The snake lunged at Lupin who jumped out of the way. It began following Harry as he aimed his wand, remembering back to what he read.

'_Avada Kedavra!_' Harry yelled, a green light shot out, hitting the snake. Nagini fell dead and then began to burn, the horcrux taking the toll on the body.

'Good job Harry. That is four horcruxes destroyed, two to go. The cup and something I don't know.' Lupin said to Harry.

'Ravenclaw's ring. But Dumbledore said there were seven.'

'Harry, if there are seven, he created it on the night he tried to kill you. It must be from the death of James or Lily. We will have to search Godric's Hollow in due time. But now, how about we grab the horcruxes we have that we need to destroy and relocate them.' Lupin said as they left the building. The two apparated to the Potter Manor and grabbed the Horcrux and Lupin stopped.

'The ring... Where is it?' Lupin asked.

'Bellatrix Lestrange has it. How about we go to The Burrow to have lunch with the Weasleys?' Harry asked.

'That sounds like an excellent idea Harry.' Lupin said.

The two of them travelled by floo powder to the Weasley's but no one was found. On the table the Prophet was laying on the ground, and a note was laying on the table.

_We have them all. The Weasleys and their friends shall die in the Department of Mysterys unless you come to us and surrender yourself to the Dark Lord, Potter. _

_The Malfoys, Lestranges, and Severus Snape_

'We have to help them Remus!' Harry shouted, but Lupin's face was full of anger and he apparated without a word.

Harry apparated to the Ministry of Magic and he saw Lupin running down the hall. Harry followed and the two entered the lift, getting to the Department of Mysterys. Two unspeakables were stunned and the door was opened. Harry and Lupin ran through and entered another door, until they reached the room where Sirius had met his fate. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Tonks were tied up to metal poles raising out of the ground and Harry saw Moody fighting Rabistan, and then from behind him, Neville entered the room, stunned, being carried by Lucius Malfoy.

'I'm going to have fun torturing that Longbottom like I did to his parents.' Bellatrix said as she helped Neville to his feet and handed him his wand.

Rabistan shot a killing curse towards Moody, but Harry tackled Moody to the ground. The curse missed and hit Rabistan's brother in the back, killing him. Rabistan ran towards his brother to see if he was all right, and then turned around.

'I'm returning the favor to you, Lestrange. _Avada Kedavra!_' Moody shouted, and that Lestrange fell to the ground dead. Lupin untied the Weasley's, Tonks and Hermione, using magic while dodging Lucius's spells. The field seemed to be evened now. Just then, bursting through the door came Aurors such as Dawlish and Shacklebolt. Everybody tried to take a Death Eater, and then Lupin was stunned by accident. Harry ran at Lucius who was preparing to do the Killing curse and threw the cup at Lucius.

'_Reducto!'_ Harry shouted as the cup began to burn Malfoy. His arm turned black and then his whole body eventually became black and burst into flames. Harry grabbed and pocketed the cup and helped Lupin up.

'Crucio!' shouted Bellatrix, causing Neville to fall to the ground. Seeing what Harry did, Tonks shot a reducto at Bellatrix, but it didn't make her burn like when Harry did.

'Silly girl, Reducto will not affect me as it did to poor weak Lucius.' She said laughing. Lupin knew exactly what to do though, and shot it at the ring, causing Bellatrix to burn. He grabbed the ring and it seemed that the fight was over. The Death Eaters seemed to be defeated. Lucius and the Lestranges were dead and the rest were stunned.

'We did it. We destroyed them Harry!' Lupin said, running to Harry.

'No... It isn't over yet. Snape hasn't shown up yet.'

'Now I have Potter... And you shall pay to the full extent just like your father deserved from me.' Snape said, entering the room.

'_Sectum_ -' Harry began.

Suddenly a red light hit Harry, coming from his wand as Bellatrix once did to Sirius. Harry was hit in the chest and flew backwards, falling backwards into the veil.

'No. Not again! You are going to pay Snivillus! You will pay!' Lupin yelled, as he lost another person to that veil, '_Crucio_!'

Snape fell to his knees in pain, yelling and dropping his wand, '_Avada Kedavra_!' Snape dropped dead. But it wasn't by Remus Lupin. There was no wand next to Snape, and instead it was in the hand of a short man's silver hand.

'That will teach him to make me his servant for a year. He killed Harry before I paid my Wizard's Debt which means bad luck will come to me.' Pettigrew said as he began to laugh.

'Peter, you are aware now that Voldemort will be after you for killing Snape?' Remus said.

'I was going to die anyways, because I was going to have to pay Harry back for letting me live four years ago.' Pettigrew said.

Before Lupin could reply, Pettigrew turned into a rat and ran off, out of sight.

'Boys, Remus, Alastor, and Neville, help me get these people out of here and down to the court rooms. We will seal them in there.' Mr. Weasley said, 'Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, check on the Aurors.'

An hour later, the aurors were all up and they headed to an empty court room. Inside sat all of the Weasleys and the Order, as well as the Aurors.

'I recieved a letter today, saying I am to be the new Minister of Magic. This is not to be told to the outside world and nobody in the ministry will know who I am. I will act as if I am still in charge of my old job and that will keep the Death Eaters away from us. Moody, Tonks, can you help inform the aurors to go to Azkaban and get rid of the dementors? Then station some highly trained wizards who do not wish to help explore for the war to stay in Azkaban where we will place the Death Eaters there, as well as putting up anti magic wards and apparation wards. It will be as safe as Hogwarts, if not safer.' Arthur ordered.

'Sure thing Arthur. We will do this in a few minutes but we would like to ask you about security at the ministry? This place can be entered by anyone who knows the code on the reciever, or the spot to apparate.' Moody said.

'I have thought about this, and only senior members will be allowed to actually travel around the ministry. We will make codes for each floor when you come in, and there will be no apparation into the buildings. Only people with the code I decide will be able to enter every floor.' Arthur said again.

A week later, a funeral was held for Harry, which the Order, The Weasleys, and Harry's friends from school went to. It was a short funeral and Harry's tombstone rest by his parent's graves in Godric's Hallow. The school was scheduled to open for the student's NEWTs in June, in which people would study for at home.

'I am going to look through the house and see if that Horcrux was made.' Lupin muttered to himself as he entered the house. He searched it from top to bottom, finding nothing and then realised that all the horcruxes seemed to have a lightning bolt shape on them. Voldemort's Horcrux must of missed and hit Harry instead. But would that mean anybody could kill Voldemort, or was the world doomed until Voldemort passed on?


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into the months and people began having hope in the wizarding world. It seemed Voldemort sent many into battle and they always seemed to lose. The only time something good came out of their attacks was when they attacked the younger wizards. Only maybe ten Death Eaters remained by Voldemort's side as many were captured and the cells were filled up at Azkaban. Fred and George's business was as good as ever, and Ron and Hermione studied for weeks, dreading the NEWTs. Finally, they came and the two returned to Hogwarts on the day of the test.

'Is it true then Ron? Is what the Prophet said true?' asked Dean.

'What did they ask? I haven't really read it in a while.' Ron lied. He knew what Dean was talking about, 'Do you mean Harry? Yes, he died. Snape killed him and then was killed right after. Not to many Death Eaters seem to be around. Maybe You-Know-Who died.'

Dean shrugged and they walked on. After several hours of writing, everybody was sent home. The other year students did their end of year exams and Lupin looked on as they did the tests. He was thinking about how Harry died and knew it couldn't be true. But part of him was saying that it was.

One day at the Weasleys, Fred and George flooed to the house and saw everyone there except Arthur who was at work, and of couse Percy, who rarely visited.

'We did it! We made the potion!' Fred and George said happily at the same time. They pulled out a flask showing a silver liquid, 'I took a drink of it and a scar I had on my arm from one of the times I broke the bone real bad in Quiddich vanished instantly. We don't know exactly what it does, but it works. We are going to start selling it today. I saw this lady, always walking in our store looking at stuff, she seems to be cut up lots. I bet she will buy a hell of a lot of this!' Fred said grinning.

'That's great boys! But how do we know it is safe?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'We tested everything on ourselves mum. Nothing has happened to us yet. We will inform you in a week.' George said before the two of them flooed back to their shop.

A week passed, and then a month and it was discovered that the potion that Fred and George made seemed to cure Werewolves from that status. It turns out the lady who had all the cuts all the time was a werewolf and the full moon was coming up. She drank the potion to remove the scars and cuts and it turned out at the end of the month she didn't become a werewolf. People from all over the world were ordering the potions from the Weasleys and they were given an Order of Merlin Class Three badge each, for discovering this potion. As soon as Lupin learned it was to cure his disorder, he bought a bottle from Fred and George. After drinking it, it seemed he could become a wolf as his animagus without training like the other three Mauraders had to.

Ron and Hermione got jobs and Ron was working for the Ministry under the watch of Ludo Bagman. Hermione became a professor at Hogwarts which reopened because there had been no killings at all in the Wizarding world in many months. People would say that the new Minister of Magic is incredible but they don't know who he is. Hermione taught Transfiguration that year as Aberforth did not want to teach anymore. Lupin took his post as the Defence Against the Dark Arts job and Ginny was made Head Girl. Lupin was still the head of Griffindor and the school was just as good as it had been when Dumbledore was in charge.

'Ron, how was your day at work with Ludo today?' asked Mr. Weasley as they ate dinner.

'Great. I hear they are planning on hosting the Quiddich World Cup in Ireland next year. I can get us free tickets.' Ron said happily.

'Fleur, when are you expecting?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'May twenty fourth. Ve cannot wait.' Fleur replied happily.

'Any word on when you can reveal that you are the Minister?' Bill asked Mr. Weasley.

'Not until You-Know-Who is gone, and I doubt that will be anytime soon. I mean, look how long Dumbledore lived before Snape got him. He could live for at least another sixty years.'

Charlie saw the worried looks on everyone's faces and quickly asked his father a question, 'So, has any Death Eaters been captured lately?'

'No. We are missing Greyback, Narcissa and You-Know-Who, himself. Everyone else is gone. We also don't know is Pettigrew was killed yet or if he is in hiding.' Mr. Weasley said to Charlie.

They finished eating and began heading to the sitting room to do whatever, and Ron walked out of the door and apparated to England. He was in front of the phone booth and he entered it. typing the code to get to the entrance floor, he walked in to the next lift. He typed in a different number and landed on the Magical Games department and looked through his desk as he worked on his papers. Ron looked over towards the lift and it began moving down. Ron looked puzzled as it went down, and then back up. Ron pressed the button and the lift came to him. Ron pressed up and it landed on the main floor where he looked around, nobody seen.

'Come out now! Show yourself!' Ron said loudly.

Nobody moved and Ron began growing impatient when he pointed his wand in the air and looked around the room. Still, nobody moved.

'_Accio Wand!_' Ron shouted and a wand flew towards him from behind a chair. As Ron got closer to the chair, someone else jumped from behind a different chair and stunned Ron.

'Now we can get out of here. I wonder what bloke from the ministry I stunned. Oh my... It's Ron!' shouted the man.

'Are you serious, Sirus? That was Ron?' the other person shouted.

'Yeah. Harry, here is your wand. We should tie him to the chair before waking him up so he doesn't jump to conclusions. Sirius said, taking Ron's wand and casting a spell to make ropes wrap around Ron.

'_Enervate_.' Harry said quickly.

Ron slowly woke up and lifted his head up. He tried to move but he couldn't and then saw who was standing before him.

'Harry! Sirius! I thought you were dead!' shouted Ron.

'Not likely.' Harry said.


	11. Beyond The Veil

**Chapter 11: Beyond The Veil**

Harry saw a red light coming for him and he knew it was to late to counter it. The light hit him in the chest and he flew through the air and into the veil. Once he fell behind it he felt the sensation of Side-Along Apparation and he hit the ground with a sharp stinging pain in his chest.

'It looks like someone wanted to visit me, I see.' a voice said, pulling Harry to his feet.

The man before him was Sirius Black, who looked the same as the last time he had seen him except his hair was reaching Dumbledore length, if not longer. He even had the beard for it.

'Sirius! I knew you were alive! Unless... I'm not dead am I?' Harry asked, still holding onto his chest in pain.

'No. If we were dead, I would of found James already and we would be pulling pranks on all of the other dead people.' Sirius said, 'Thing is, I am starving and I haven't had anything to eat since the morning that we came to the Ministry. How long ago was that?'

'That was almost two years ago. Your name got cleared after you fell through the veil and everyone believed you to be dead. I didn't believe it though. And now I am here.'

'You are in your last year at Hogwarts Harry? Thats wonderful!' Sirius shouted.

'I was in my last year. McGonagall shut the school down. To many deaths.' Harry said, 'I was Head Boy too.'

'McGonagall? But what about Dumbledore? Is he out fighting Voldemort with the Order?' Sirius asked.

'No. Snape killed Dumbledore. He also knocked me into the veil after I killed Bellatrix and Lucius.' Harry said to Sirius.

'Can you explain all of it to me Harry?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and he explained. Months passed and Harry had been keeping track of the days on the wall in the room they sat in. It was end of term if Harry was in school now.

'Sirius, don't tell me that you haven't tried exploring this place.' Harry said.

'I have, but problem is, its a two man job. Magic cannot be casted here and it is switches and levers and like one man pulls a lever and other enters door. But if you let go of the lever, the door closes.' Sirius told Harry.

'Lets do it. I am seriously bored.' Harry said, standing up. Harry's Hair was getting longer and he was starting to look like Sirius did when he was in Grimmauld Place.

Sirius walked Harry down a hall and they reached the end, a big metal door standing there. Harry pulled on the lever but it wouldn't budge. Sirius pulled on it and it slowly moved. Harry ran through the door and held onto a metal lever which moved out. Sirius let go and ran through the door and Harry let go. They ventured up a staircase and came across another room. This continued for three or so months and they finally reached a door. Both of them pulled the levers and the door opened, and opened it stayed. There stood a veil.

'On the count of three we go through.' Sirius said as Harry nodded, 'One, two, three!'

Both of them ran through and it felt like they were apparating before falling out in the main room of the Department of Mysterys.

'We made it back. We did it! Sirius, I forgot to tell you something. Fudge was sacked and Scrimgeour took his place. The day I was put into the veil, he died so that means we have a new Minister of Magic who I do not know.'

'Well, I just want to get out of here and enjoy the fresh air. And maybe I will get a haircut.' Sirius said, winking to Harry. The two jumped onto the lift and began going up. Everything was dark and then they saw a lighted room and someone look at them.

'Oh no, someone spotted us!' Harry said to Sirius.

'No worries Harry. We will make it out.' Sirius said, laughing.

The two of them heard the lift going down and they ran toward some couches, jumping behind them. The door opened and they heard the sounds of someone walking across the marble floor.

'Come out now! Show yourself!' The voice said, but when nobody did anything they heard him yell again, '_Accio Wand_!'

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and the man began walking towards Harry's hiding place when he heard Sirius jump up and someone fall to the ground. Harry stood up and looked at Sirius.

'Now we can get out of here. I wonder what bloke from the ministry I stunned. Oh my... It's Ron!' Shouted Sirius who was surprised.

'Are you serious, Sirus? That was Ron?' Harry said back to Sirius.

'Yeah. Harry, here is your wand. We should tie him to the chair before waking him up so he doesn't jump to conclusions. Sirius said, taking Ron's wand and casting a spell with his own to make ropes wrap around Ron.

Harry approached Ron and awakened him. Ron was looking towards the floor and then he looked up.

'Harry! Sirius! I thought you were dead!' shouted Ron.

'Not likely.' Harry said, looking at Ron.

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously and began to speak, 'How do I know that you two are not Death Eaters?'

'Who else has Ravenclaw's ring which I took from Bellatrix after she died, and Hufflepuff's cup after using it to kill Lucius?' asked Harry as he pulled the two items out of his pocket.

'Okay, I believe you now Harry. But I want to know what it was like beyond the veil.' Ron said to Harry curiously.

'First, I would like to know who was appointed the new Minister of Magic, and what Voldemort is up to. Also, what time is it?' Harry asked.

'It is only half past seven at night. We have an order meeting at eight and I think it would be good for you two to come.' Ron said to Harry as Sirius lifted the spell off Ron and handed him the wand again.

'We would of came anyways Ron. It is my house after all.' Sirius said laughing at Ron, 'What kind of job do you have at the ministry?'

'I'm being trained by Ludo Bagman who wishes to retire next year and give me his job.' Ron said happily, 'And as for the Minister, nobody is supposed to know who it is, and nobody does.' We should go early so I can explain it to you. But lets go to a room around the back so nobody sees us if they come in.'

The three of them apparated outside of the house and entered it slowly, sneaking upstairs. Sirius opened his door to his room and entered it along with Harry and Ron.

'So tell us now. Who is the new Minister. I know you know.' Harry whispered.

'My dad.' Ron replied, 'And as for the Death Eaters and You-Know- er Voldemort, Dad got Moody and Tonks to organize a cleaning of Azkaban, driving the Dementors away. Aurors control Azkaban now and there are so many enchantments on it. Almost all the Death Eaters are there or dead. Except Pettigrew, he kind of vanished. You see, after you were blasted into the veil, Lupin got angry, and I mean really angry. More angry than I ever saw Snape at school. He applied the Cruciatus curse and Snape dropped his wand, then Pettigrew appeared behind Snape and took the wand. He used the killing curse, saying that the death of Snape was because of making Pettigrew his slave and knocking you into the veil. He said he never had a chance to repay his wizard's debt to you. Which means -'

Sirius interuppted and finished Ron's sentence, 'Bad luck. So who is still alive or unknown about?'

'We know Greyback is still around, and Narcissa Malfoy. She is the last living Malfoy.' Ron said quickly, 'It sounds like everyone is here. Hermione comes here for her meetings with McGonagall. Hermione is the new Transfiguration teacher by the way. I don't know why she is teaching that class though.'

Ron walked down the hall, standing in the main room with the Weasleys, excluding Ginny, Hermione, Moody, Lupin, McGonnagall, Neville, and all the old members. They all began entering the room and then as the door was about to close, Sirius stopped it, entering along side with Harry.

'Sorry, we had to make an entrance you know? Make it dramatic or something? Right Harry?' Sirius said, grinning.

'Yeah, it seemed like the right thing to do. You people have been mourning our deaths for so long that we felt the need to make our return dramatic.'

'That Stunner hurt, you know that Sirius?' Ron said to Sirius, holding in a laugh.

Sirius and Harry explained the story to the rest of the Order and then they began talking about how everything was calm and everything seemed good. After the meeting was over, Harry told the order not to mention to anybody that he was living. Only Order members.

The next day, Harry and Sirius went to the Burrow for breakfast. After eating, Mrs. Weasley gave the two of them a haircut and sat around, thinking about everything.

'I want to go to Hogwarts,' said Harry sadly.

'So do I, but we are keeping our cover.' Sirius said sadly, 'Molly, who is in charge of the Aurors?'

'That would be Alastor and Tonks.' She replied.

'Do you know where Tonks is? I would like to get my old job back.' Sirius said smiling.

'She is at the ministry. She usually comes here for lunch though. That is when everybody comes. Ron comes home, Fred and George, Arthur, Tonks, Alastor. You know.'

Sirius smiled and Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley, 'Did Fred and George ever finish that potion they were developing?'

'Oh yes, and it is a huge success. They are getting many customers asking for it. It didn't turn out like what they planned, but instead it was better and not only does it help, it got them tons of money and fame. If a werewolf attacks you, buy the potion and drink it, it will cure you, as well as remove all of the scars that it might of caused.'

'Has Remus used it?' asked Sirius.

'Yes, and since he helped you, James, and Peter study all that time, he was able to come an animagus instantly after drinking that potion. A wolf.' she replied.

Sirius and Mrs. Weasley talked for hours and then Harry noticed Fred, George, Ron, and Mr. Weasley's hands on the clock on their wall moved from Mortal Peril to Travelling. Following them was Tonks and Moody.

'Hey Alastor, I hear you and my cousin are in charge of the Aurors. Before I was sent to Azkaban I was an Auror, back when Rufus was in charge. Can you get me my old job back? I know you saw my score. I scored perfect.' Sirius said, looking at Moody.

'Of course Sirius, but right now you won't be going out and hunting dark wizards. Instead, you will be researching on Voldemort's whereabouts. If you find where he is, you call me and I will get all the Order and Aurors together to swarm the place and we will defeat him.' Moody said, moving his magical eye around, looking back at Harry, 'Sirius, can I talk to you in the other room?'

Harry asked if he could floo back to his house and grab a book to read and Mrs. Weasley just nodded. Harry began reading up on other dark arts items and then looked out of his window towards Hogwarts. Harry threw his invisibility cloak on and took a walk through Hogsmeade to the entrance to Hogwarts. He tried opening the gate, but it wouldn't budge so he ran down to Honeydukes, and slipped through the secret passage. He entered the castle and walked around. He walked down to the Quiddich pitch to find the team practicing. He took a seat, hidden by the invisibility cloak and watched as Ginny was helping train the new Seeker. It seemed that Ginny was the new captain, and Harry sat there watching how their team had worked together, and then he walked off towards Hagrid's house. He knocked on the door, and Hagrid came to the door.

'Hagrid, are you the only one in there?' Harry asked.

'Yes. Wait.. Is that you Harry? Harry! How are you? Come in, come in!' Hagrid said happily.

Harry spent the better part of his day talking to Hagrid and Harry learned that Ginny became Head Girl and Quiddich Captain. He also was told that everything was going good at the school this year. Finally, Harry set off back to his house where he met up with Sirius who was awaiting his arrival.


	12. Voldemort's Revenge

**Chapter 12: Voldemort's Revenge**

Harry spent months in hiding with Sirius while he researched on where Voldemort hid. Harry looked on at the castle, wishing he could be there, teaching or playing Quiddich. Smoke was seen coming up and Harry looked as he saw the area under attack.

'Sirius, have you located him yet?' Harry asked.

'No, but I think I am getting close.' Sirius said, reading articles in the Prophet.

'Sirius, look at Hogwarts. There is fire. I think we found some death eaters.' I don't think it is fast enough walking. We will take brooms.' Harry said, grabbing his firebolt and running down the stairs with Sirius. They ran out the back and grabbed a broom. The two rose into the air and flew towards the Hogwarts gates. Harry saw the gate was opened and he flew through there. It was the middle of a Quiddich game and Harry came flying, jumping down onto the Quiddich pitch where Greyback and Narcissa stood. Behind them was Voldemort in his robes and another man in his robes. The man next to Voldemort seemed to do nothing and just watch in fear of hurting people.

'Hello Cousin. I see you have finally came out of hiding?' Sirius said laughing and he jumped off his broom, 'I never got my revenge on Bellatrix and since you are her closest relative, how about you and me?'

'You... And Potter. You two were supposed to be dead! Bella and Severus...' she began.

'Silence. It seems more have come to join in the fun. Here we have our Auror friends, and what is this, that mudblood friend of Potters? And there is the friend of Wormtails. Greyback, you can take on the Werewolf on their side. Narcissa, you can have that Sirius Black. And I... I shall observe and then kill Harry Potter.' Voldemort said as he began to laugh.

As the students made a run for it towards the school, many stood there ready for war. Suddenly, hundreds of death eaters began walking into the grounds, ones who just were freed by Voldemort.

'Do you know what this is?' Greyback said laughing as he pulled out a flask and drank it. He began yelling and his body began changing. He was a werewolf in midday, sun still out. He seemed to have control over his mind too. The battle raged on and more and more aurors appeared. Soon, the Order was all there, and all of the aurors were there. The students escaped like they did the previous year, but Ginny had hid in the school so she wouldn't have to go. She climbed the tower, watching as the battle went on, knowing she would not survive if she went down there.

Many on both sides had fallen as day was becoming night and the war still raged on. Voldemort and the one Death Eater didn't do anything though. They watched on, witnessing the war. Greyback began losing control of himself and ran towards Harry to attack him when Greyback began floating in the air. From the forest came Peter Pettigrew, wand pointed at Greyback.

'You shall not harm Harry James Potter! I will die before you can attack him!' Peter shouted.

'Wormtail, what are you doing!' spat Voldemort, looking at Pettigrew.

'You shall not call me by that name! That is the Marauder and I have realised to live up to the name of a Marauder!' Peter shouted at Voldemort.

At this time, a potion was seen floating towards Greyback and Fred was moving his wand around. The cork popped off and it tipped upside down, the liquid landing in the werewolf's mouth.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' Shouted Voldemort, hitting Pettigrew. Greyback fell to the ground and reverted back to his human form.

'_Stupify_!' Lupin said, hitting Greyback. He then went after Macnair, and more and more people were falling.

'Tom, isn't it about time we finish this?' asked Harry.

'I am Lord Voldemort! I will kill you! I cannot die Harry Potter. I cannot die!'

The battle raged on and finally it was down to Harry and Voldemort. Everyone else retired from the fight due to injury, or being tired. The Death Eaters were either dead, or stunned, and only one pretended to be stunned. The one who was by Voldemort at the time earlier.

'Harry, don't bother trying to kill me. Let me tell you on a little secret. Horcruxes.' Voldemort said before laughing.

'Horcruxes. You created Horcruxes because you are afraid? Afraid of dying? Didn't you know death is the next great adventure? I will show you that tonight after I vanquish you as I did to your Horcruxes. I didn't do it alone though.'

'You lie!' Shouted Voldemort.

'No. Regalus Black destroyed the locket, and I destroyed the diary. Dumbledore destroyed your grandfather's ring, and I used the cup as a weapon to kill Lucius after killing Nagini. And Bellatrix met her fate due to that ring you gave to her. And here we are. Me and you.'

'You fool! There is one more Horcrux! You are the Horcrux!' Voldemort said, raising his wand to Harry.

'Tom, remember the basics of dueling? I am pretty sure you know. First... We bow.'

'Shut up! _Avada -_' Voldemort began.

'_Expelliarmus_!' Harry ended as Voldemort finished his spell. The two lights hit each other and it happened once again. Only this time, more people came out. James and Lily came out and Sirius looked in awe as his friends appeared before his eyes.

'Harry, you must end this in any possible way. Dumbledore wishes to say hello, but cannot appear as Voldemort's wand was not used when he died. He says to break the connection and take a wand of a fallen comrade.' James told Harry quickly.

'Now. Do it now Harry!' Shouted Lily.

Harry let go and there was a slight explosion and Harry quickly grabbed Lupin's wand. '_Avadra Kedavra_!' The green light flew towards Voldemort, hitting him in the chest. Voldemort's eyes darkened and he fell to the ground. The Aurors and Order began getting up, Harry handing Lupin his wand.

'Okay, lets round these Death Eaters up and send them back to Azkaban.' said Moody.

They began making some Death Eaters float away out of the Hogwarts grounds to be transported to Azkaban when a Death Eater jumped up and sprinted away but was hit in the back with a stunning spell. He fell to the ground and Harry approached him. Looking down at the hooded figure.

Harry said he would handle this Death Eater and hovered him to the school. He headed to McGonagall's office which was unoccupied and sat the Death Eater on a chair before running out of the room for a few minutes. He came back, carrying a clear liquid that would help him learn what he needed to know.

Harry entered the room and locked the door and then removed the hood and mask.

'No... No. How.. How can it be.'

* * *

_Author's Note: Just because Voldemort is dead and that the Death Eaters are captured doesn't mean that the story is over. Harry is a Horcrux which he was just informed and Harry will probally go all Emo (Just kidding) and then Lupin also knew that Harry was the Horcrux. Sirius knew as Moody was told after 'Harry supposedly died' by Lupin, which was unmentioned in the previous chapters. We will learn the identity of the death eater. Omg its ABERFORTH! Haha well actually, I won't tell you. You will find out tomorrow maybe? It depends if I feel nice. Voldemort may return too. _


	13. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed**

Harry tipped the bottle upside down, letting the remaining drops fall into the Death Eater's mouth. Harry woke him up and sat across from him.

'What is my name?' Harry asked.

'Harry... Potter.' The Death Eater replied.

'What is your name and why are you a Death Eater?' Harry asked, hoping the truth could be avoided.

'...Weasley... Ron Weasley.' The Death Eater said slowly, 'As you can see, I wear the robes of the Death Eater and stand beside You-Know-Who, but I didn't harm anyone on the battlefield. I saved them.'

'What do you mean when you say that you saved them. Saved who?'

'The Weasley family... I secretly became a Death Eater, worked my way up to being real close to him and I asked him a favor. Nobody shall harm the Weasleys. He agreed and I continued to supposedly spy.' Ron said, holding his head, 'Don't worry, he never got any information out of me. He said he didn't need it now that you were dead. He never found out the location, or identity of the Minister of Magic either.'

'Show me your arms.' Harry ordered.

Ron rolled the sleaves up to his shoulders and showed Harry. There was no Dark Mark.

'As you can see, there is no mark Harry. It wasn't neccessary he said. Although I may of killed that Zabini from Slytherin on his orders, I didn't damage anyone else really.'

'Noble work Mr.Weasley, although you could of avoided the killing part. And the Death Eater part.' Dumbledore's portrait said, who seemed to be listening in on the whole conversation.'

'Professor, is there any way to remove a Horcrux without killing? It wasn't to clear on it in the book I was reading.'

'Why do you ask Harry?' asked Dumbledore.

'I - I am a Horcrux. He accidently made me a horcrux. When he killed my mother he planned to make a horcrux and then he saw me and went to kill me instead. It seems the soul went through the Avada Kedavra, transfering into me, and the actual spell rebounding on him.'

'The fastest, but least noble way is suicide. But there are others. I am sure you know it Harry. I know you know it. You practiced stopping it for most of one of your years.' Dumbledore replied, smiling, 'Also, I would find it wise to forgive Mr. Weasley for trying to save his family.'

'Thank you Professor. Ron, get those Death Eater robes off and lets go help bring the rest to Azkaban. I am going to think about what to do to become just me though.' Harry said as he opened the door and exiting the room with Ron.

As they walked down the hall Ron began laughing, 'Oh man, I usually am not the person who figures this stuff out, but remember how you spent your third year learning the Patronus? Maybe it has something to do with a dementor. Either that or it has something to do with Occlumency.'

The two made it out to the grounds and saw the people gone from battle, being brought back to Azkaban. Harry looked down, seeing the fallen bodies of many Death Eaters, and then saw Sirius and a bunch of Aurors come back, taking more Death Eaters out of the grounds and vanishing. Harry turned his head to the school and saw Ginny Weasley running towards him.

'Harry! Is it over?' She shouted and then Harry fell to the ground clutching his scar. Ron ran towards his sister and Harry began to stand up, Hermione returning to the area.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' shouted Harry, the green light zooming towards Ginny. Ron tackled Ginny and the two hit the ground, unharmed. Harry began to laugh and then began speaking some strange language, not understandable by anybody. It wasn't English, French, German, nor any other language recorded, and not even Parceltongue. Ron looked at Harry, angered at his attempt to kill Ginny and began approaching Harry, wand raised.

'Ron! Don't do it! He is possessed!' shouted Hermione, a red beam shooting out of her wand, hitting Ron and his wand flying back.

Some black swirls appeared in the ground and dementors appeared. They began approaching the group and one went after Harry. He fell to the ground and it lunged over him, and performed the dementor's kiss.

'No! Not Harry!' shouted Ginny, '_Expecto Patronum_!' The patronus wiped out all but the one that got Harry. The dementor floated towards Voldemort and looked down on him, something floating from the dementor, and into Voldemort. The dementor was then hit with a patronus and Harry got to his feet slowly.

'Thank you Harry, for letting me take control of your useless body, although it proved useful again. I remember it. Four years ago when I was brought back thanks to your blood, but now I am back again, due to the little bit of my soul in you going to its rightful place.' Voldemort said, laughing, 'To bad I didn't get to know the stuff going on in your mind, but I did see through your eyes. I heard everything in that office Harry. Now it is time for you to pay the price! _Avada Kedavra_!'

The green light sped towards Harry and Harry threw his wand in the air, shouting the very same words. The two green lights collided and Harry shouted back at his friends to escape. The ground began crumbling and a crater was left behind, and lots of smoke. Harry dropped to the ground to avoid any wild spells and waited for the smoke to clear. Harry saw a figure standing and he aimed a spell at him but didn't need to do anything because the man fell to his knees and then to the ground. The smoke finally cleared and he noticed something else. It seemed that anybody to close to the two men were killed in the blast, and Harry was lucky to survive. But he felt fine... Didn't he? Feeling dizzy, Harry collapsed to the ground and was out cold.

Harry opened his eyes, seeing a bright room and he turned his head. He saw Sirius sitting there, alongside with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and Moody.

'Is - Is it over?' Harry asked, as he sat up.

'Harry! You are awake! Thank goodness. What kind of Christmas break would it be without you!' Mrs. Weasley said quickly. 'It is December 17th. Break starts in a few days.'

'You've been out for a month. People were worried about you and I just told them that you were a fighter,' Moody said, smiling.

'You on break Moony?' Harry asked, now looking at Lupin.

'Nah, I just came here during the break. I am glad you are waking up though.' Lupin laughed and smiled like Harry hadn't seen before.

'Woken up Moony... Woken up.' Sirius said.

'So, can I get out of here soon or what?' asked Harry.

'Yes, but first they will want to make sure you are healthy enough. I can tell though, all you need is one of Molly's dinners.' Tonks said.

Lupin left as well as Tonks and Moody, and Harry was cleared to go. Sirius handed Harry his wand and the three left the house. Harry went to The Burrow where he had a good lunch and then travelled to the Ministry of Magic. He entered the ministry and walked to the elevator, punching in the code 835374663. It made the elevator move and he landed on the top floor and he entered a familiar room except it was decorated more of Mr. Weasley's style. Mr. Weasley was writing paperwork and a muggle radio was playing, and Queen was heard on the radio.

'Ah Harry, you have woken up I see? It is a fact this time and we know, Lord Voldemort is defeated.' Mr. Weasley shuddered when he said the name, 'Narcissa Malfoy also died, along with Greyback at the time that you two used the killing curse. I don't know why you made it out okay but that doesn't matter, does it?'

'Of course it doesn't. How was the muggle people taking to this news and how many Aurors or Order members died?'

'Oh.. We lost Shacklebolt. He seemed to get attacked by Nott when everyone was being brought back to Azkaban. Don't worry though, Nott was captured. Many Aurors fell though, but you wouldn't know them. And as for the muggles? I think they reacted the same way they did when Voldemort supposedly died the first time. It seems that according to Mrs. Figg, that your uncle and aunt noticed the strange happenings and knew you had something to do with it. She overheard them talking about Dumbledore knowing that it would happen. It seems they knew something that you didn't.' Mr. Weasley said smiling, 'But this is not a time for sitting around. Go out and live a little Harry! Ollivander has returned and so has Florean and reopened their stores. It turns out they were in hiding. And Harry, would you like to do the honors?'

'Honors of what?' Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley reached into his drawer, pulling a box out. He handed it to Harry who took a look at it, recognising it as Voldemort's wand. Harry grabbed it, snapping it in half and then taking the Phoenix feather out. Doing this, the wand began making screeching sounds and white light appeared. There were many figures standing in the room. Harry saw his parents, Cedric, the old Caretaker of the Riddle house, Bertha Jorkins, many people he didn't know, Tom Riddle and his mother and father, many others, and finally he saw Tom Riddle Junior appear, as he looked when Harry saw him in his second year.

'Thank you for freeing me...' Tom said, and then the people all began to vanish. Harry burned the wand later that night and sat down in the field behind the Burrow, laying on the ground looking at the stars.


End file.
